Fearless: Archangel
by Carmen Setterfield
Summary: La sosegada vida de Carmen, una peculiar joven que llegó del océano, se verá alterada cuando el Reino de Regalis conquiste su tierra. Se verá obligada a huir junto a su familia y buscar cobijo en un campo de refugiados. Una extraña voz que sólo ella es capaz de escuchar le comunica que ha de liderar un alzamiento y liberar así a los inocentes de las garras de la tiranía.
1. Prólogo

La noche era bella, el encanto de la oscuridad bañaba cada rincón del húmedo bosque que la mujer cruzaba a toda velocidad, rezando débilmente entre cada agotado hálito. La tenue luz de Luna dejaba intuir siluetas de troncos y hojas, ayudando a la fugitiva a no tropezar, como fiel compañera en su escape. La Estrella del Cielo destellaba en su azabache manto, derramándose su resplandor sobre el horizonte como queriendo besarle, en una historia de amor perpetuo que jamás podrá ser olvidada. Pero a aquella pobre infeliz poco o nada de aquella maravillosa estampa le afectaba en algo, no cuando para ella, el lucero más fulgurante de las presentes tinieblas era la pequeña bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho en aquel instinto maternal que la llevaría a la tumba, su corazón marcando el ritmo de la canción de la agonía. Nadie le haría daño a su pequeña, ni siquiera ella misma ni el aciago destino que ante ellas estaba escrito, aquel que ella conoció de primera mano. Tan bellos como indefectibles eran los lazos del fatum, que se dejaban entrever como un boceto color aguamarina sobre el lienzo de nuestra vida, dejándonos a nosotros mismos terminar la obra bajo nuestros propios actos.

Siguió su huida, aferrándose a su recién nacida hija como el último destello de luz que salvaría el destino de la creación. De entre las pulcras mantas en las que la pequeña dormitaba se asomaban finos mechones de pelo ondulado, que brillaban bajo la luz argéntea con el mismo azul de las aguas tropicales que bañan las islas meridionales del Reino de Narel. Su pálida piel, blanca como la arena que descansa en las playas, se veía adornada con el rosa coral de sus carrillos, que se mecían como el vaivén de las grises olas en el desesperado éxodo de su madre. La noche era bella, el mar cantaba una canción dulce que soplaba entre las hojas del bosque y la fémina no podía creer que aquel infierno que estaba viviendo se hubo sabido disfrazar de paraíso con la habilidad del más grande de los ilusionistas. No rugía el océano, no calaba el frío, no lloraba el cielo. Natura se presentaba ecuánime ante el sufrimiento de una madre que lo único que quería era ver crecer a su niña.

La oscuridad que la envolvía pasó a ser luz de Luna y estrellas cuando la dama al fin emergió de la espesura del bosque, la humedad reinante en este aún adherida a su inusual blanca tez y a sus celestes cabellos. El fulgor del astro de la noche le permitió entrever, sin dejar de correr, la plácida faz durmiente de su pequeña princesa, cuya inocencia la hacía ajena a tal calvario. Una sonrisa que transmitía más tristeza que alegría se dibujó tenuemente en los labios de su madre, para desaparecer consecuentemente con la rapidez de una estrella fugaz. Alzó su mirada al frente a la vez que sentía como sus pies descalzos eran besados por la inmaculada arena de aquella cala virgen, bordeada por un cabo árido de roca desnuda que ni nombre tenía. Aparentemente, nadie conocía su paradero y esto la hacía perfecta para su misión.

La fuerte mujer aceleró su movimiento aún más si concebía la posibilidad en cuanto sus verdes ojos divisaron el océano sobre el que la nívea luz dibujaba delicadas olas que iban y venían como un etéreo oasis. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento y sus piernas temblaban como un árbol muerto que yergue sobre raíces putrefactas. Pero no podía parar, no ahora que la salvación de su hija estaba a escasos metros. Atisbó con sus expresivos orbes un tronco caído que ella conocía bien y, en cuanto llegó a su altura, cesó su carrera y pasó a sostener a su hija con un sólo brazo mas con la misma fuerza y abrigo. Con su extremidad libre empujó el leño hueco haciendo que se volteara sobre su otra cara, para descubrir allí semi enterrada por la arena una caja de madera robusta, sin ningún tipo de hendidura, tan solo algunos boquetes en la tapa, que mantenía el interior seco y seguro.

Cuando la hubo desenterrado, arropó a la pequeña con la reducida prenda en la que vino envuelta todo el camino y la depositó con delicadeza en el interior del cajón. El desprenderse del olor y calor materno disgustó a la recién nacida, la cual despertó de su somnolencia y comenzó a sollozar. Su madre, preocupada por que el llanto sirviera para indicar el paradero de su escondite a sus perseguidores, procedió a mecerla con una suavidad sinónima al amor a la vez que borraba todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas con el pulgar. Acto seguido, la bella y madura voz de la madre comenzó a entonar una nana que ella mismo escribió y compuso en cuanto supo que se encontraba encinta. Teniendo por público tan solo un océano de dudas, un cielo estrellado de esperanza y los grandes y profundos orbes de la pequeña, del color verde de la mar revuelta, que parecían capaces de tragarse el mundo y con él, todos los obstáculos que les impedirían crecer juntas como lo que ambas eran: madre e hija.

 _Sleep, my child_

 _The star of my life_

 _Close your eyes_

 _And dream about a sweet land_

 _Where the both of us_

 _Can happily dance_

 _To the song of the waves._

 _I'll protect you tonight, fear not._

Alzó la caja entre sus brazos y, cargando con ella a la vez que seguía con su melodía de despedida, se acercó a la orilla y se introdujo en el océano. Siguió avanzando, sin abandonar su serenata, hasta que el agua llegó a su cintura, haciendo cada vez más difícil el desplazamiento debido a sus empapados y pesados ropajes.

 _Heard the night and day_

 _They have fallen in love_

 _Because they were talking about you_

 _Hear my hum,_

 _Don't cry and forget me not_

 _Because I'll be with you_

 _Until the end of the times._

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la madre hasta llegar a su barbilla, de la que resbaló y se precipitó sobre la frente de la pequeña, la cual sonreía parpadeando lentamente, acurrucándose otra vez en los brazos del sueño instada por el sutil mecer del mar y la harmoniosa voz de mamá. Sabiendo que el tiempo se escapaba de entre sus dedos como si se tratase de la arena de aquella playa que contemplaba la escena, la dolida mujer depositó su primer y último beso en la frente de su ángel y, antes de colocar la cubierta de la caja, ató alrededor del cuello de su hija un medallón de plata con motivos marinos labrados en coral y nácar. Acto seguido, la empujó con pulso trémulo hacia el corazón del océano. De sus verdosos ojos manó salada agua que se mezcló con la del mar, creando el perfume más triste del mundo. Mientras observaba como la caja que contenía la esperanza y el destino de una nación y del mundo entero se perdía en el negro ponto, culminó su cántico bajo la luz de una luna menguante que también parecía querer acunar a la niña.

 _Destiny who knows it all_

 _Carry her to walk the correct path,_

 _hear my cry._

 _I'm with you in the blue wise sea,_

 _loving you from now until forever._

El sonido de la última nota suspendida en la salada y fresca brisa fue lo último que escuchó la pequeña dentro de su improvisado navío antes de caer en su tierno letargo. Ni siquiera el desgarrador alarido de su madre cortando la paz nocturna fue capaz de despertarla, a ella que se adentraba mar adentro como la princesa del océano. Cuando la mujer por fin pudo ver desaparecer aquella caja entre la negrura, pudo darse cuenta que dentro de ella no sólo iba su hija, sino también el significado de su vida. Alzó la mirada al firmamento y la Estrella del Cielo la miró del vuelta, y le pidió de manera casi ininteligible que él, patrón de los viajeros y de los perdidos, guiara a su retoño en la senda que el Destino le hubo preparado.

Mas su rogar fue interrumpido el tambor de los caballos y los gritos de hombres provenientes del bosque que ella cruzó hace unos minutos. De una manera u otra, habían encontrado su rastro, pero ella ya no tenía las fuerzas ni la motivación para huir. La estrella de su vida se había ido y se llevó toda la luz con ella. Aún así, salió del agua y tropezó en la orilla, empapando su largo y ondulado cabello azulino con el salitre tan similar a su llanto. Trotó como pudo alejándose de la cala hasta llegar a lo alto del peñascoso cabo, que se alzaba sobre la bahía en forma de acantilado de unos considerables metros. Un mortuorio frío la invadía y los poderes de la habilidad que toda madre posee para proteger a un hijo parecían desvanecerse a la vez que los dolores de un parto reciente volvían a ella. Cayó genuflexa al borde del precipicio, agotada física y mentalmente.

Tras varios segundos, la mujer de cabellos celestes volvió a alzar la cabeza para otear al horizonte y comprobar que, efectivamente, el Sol comenzaba a asomar. ¿Cuánto tiempo hubo corrido huyendo? Tan cortas se le hicieron las horas que pasó con su pequeña, y tan eterno creció el amor que por siempre perduraría en su corazón, sin atañer los años ni los siglos. El cielo se tornaba ocre y morado en las zonas más cercanas al cuerpo de agua y la Estrella del Cielo se mantenía conexa al gran azul, siempre fiel.

–El fiel compañero del océano está llegando... –murmuró la reina con un hilo de voz. Tan solo el rumor del agua fue capaz de responderle. –Le dije que estaría con ella en el mar.

Aquella poderosa mujer parecía el carey de lo que antaño fue. Dio escasas zancadas y se situó al borde del abismo. Bajo ella, la canción del mar murmuraba serena. Cogió una agitada bocanada de aire y rotó sobre si misma, encarando al bosque. Cerró sus luceros y sonrió, en un gesto que emitió tanta luz que pareció querer rivalizar con el Sol naciente. Aceptó lo que su amado Destino escribió en la última página de su vida y dejó que su querida brisa marina, compañera de sus ya lejanas aventuras, le acariciara sus saladas mejillas y le susurrara en el oído el himno del mar. Y allí fue donde dejó escapar el último suspiro de su corazón.

–Cuando insistir, cuando rendirse... Es algo difícil de entender.

Y se dejó caer.

Ela se hundía en el completo silencio del océano, que tantas cosas tenía que contar. El impacto contra la superficie fue férreo y su maltrecho cuerpo, ya sin ni un atisbo de poder, no perviviría mucho más. Orbes del verde de la mar revuelta de los que la existencia se escapaba divisaron la distorsionada imagen de la entrecana Estrella allá arriba centelleando en el firmamento. La luz argentada que la guiaría hacia aquel lugar para nosotros al que todos debemos ir en algún momento. La paz la estrechó junto a la oscuridad del fondo marino, las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban fluyeron de sus ojos, para hacerse uno con la infinidad del océano que el Sacro Reino de Narel tanto amaba. Se sentía en armonía, deseando poder volver a verlo a él. Además, con certeza intuía que también podría, aunque por unos escasos instantes que ella atesoraría por toda la eternidad, volver a ver la adorada cara de su hija.

La sonrisa más genuina de su existencia se dejó ver en sus labios y sólo el mar y el Lucero del Alba la pudieron presenciar. Sus ojos al fin se cerraron y finalmente la mujer navegó lejos, más allá del horizonte.

En la superficie y oculto tras un peñasco, un actor que no participó en aquella obra presenciaba el acto con semblante imparcial y una ceja arqueada. Por el rabillo de sus rojos ojos examinaba el bosque, a la escucha de cómo el galopar de los caballos se hacía cada vez más audible. El espía abandonó su resguardo y caminó hasta el borde del despeñadero. El céfiro jugueteó con sus mechones dorados a la vez que el astro rey seguía emergiendo desde el oeste.

–Así que esto es lo que ha escrito ese caprichoso Destino, ¿eh? –Pausó su solitaria conversación, como esperando una respuesta que jamás conseguiría. Su túnica grisácea bailaba con la brisa y las joyas que de esta colgaban tintineaban creando una tersa melodía. –Pues que así sea, que las estrellas guíen tu viaje, Reina del Mar. Y el de vuestra hija, pequeña en la inmensidad del océano. Pero cierto es, que las pequeñas cosas pueden realizar los cambios más grandes.

Aquel hombre, de belleza inconmensurable inspiró bajando la cabeza. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, oteó a la línea marina y emitió una casi inaudible risa.

–Como tú solías decir...

 _El mundo sigue girando._

Y a cada giro, se forman las olas grises del mar. Ellas eran las que mecían con el cariño y apego sempiternos de una madre la robusta caja en la que la bebé zarpaba. Desde bancos de pequeños peces hasta manadas de majestuosas yubartas la escoltaban en su transitar por las corrientes, como los acólitos que preceden a su amantísima regidora.

Poco más de un día fue todo lo que le bastó al Océano llevar aquel diminuto navío a puerto. Travesía durante la cual la viajera había dormitado todo el trayecto. Fue una fría mañana de invierno cuando la caja encalló con delicadeza en la orilla de una playa bordeada por una carretera de vetusta piedra. Un puente se alzaba sobre la arena, los moluscos que crecían sobre sus paredes indicaban la altura a la que el agua subía cuando la marea estaba alta.

A los pocos minutos, una mujer encinta y de rizados cabellos castaños que transitaba por la carretera detectó la caja, llamando su atención instantáneamente. Su naturaleza curiosa hizo que no dudara en acercarse al arcón y abrirlo sin ni un atisbo de recelo.

Un suspiro ahogado emanó de su boca. La sorpresa de sus facciones transmutó al momento en el que la pequeña despertó de su sueño, desperezándose con mansedumbre. Una sonrisa desmedida alzó los carnosos mofletes de aquella mujer, haciendo que sus redondeados ojos se entrecerraran con gesto cariñoso.

Con sólo mirarla, supo que aquella niña era su hija ahora.

La divinidad de aquel angelito hizo que la dama tardara en percatarse del colgante argénteo que rodeaba su cuello. Deslizó el pulgar sobre las letras hendidas en la superficie del medallón a la vez que las leía y admiró los ricos ornamentos que lo enmarcaban. Como desenlace, alzó a la bebé entre sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír y le tendió un dedo que agarró con apremio.

–Eres intrépida, Carmen.


	2. La mujer de cabellos aguamarina

El mar rugía, la tierra se estremecía y el cielo lloraba como si hubiera presenciado la mayor de las tragedias. Un viento tan feroz que era capaz de revolver su empapado y largo pelo alrededor de su campo de visión la azotaba desde todas direcciones y cada relámpago que iluminaba el oscuro firmamento se asemejaba a una explosión, consecuentemente acompañado de un estrépito que podría ser confundido con el galopar de los caballos del día final.

Ella se alzaba inmóvil en uno de los acantilados que delineaban la costa, observando con ojos álgidos que dejaban entrever su pavor. ¿Cuántas veces podía haber presenciado tal escena? Los números bailaban y se escapaban de su cuenta, y aún así se sentía tan aterrada y desorientada como la primera vez. Una manga marina bramó, alzándose del sañudo océano y adentrándose en aquel pueblo que conocía y desconocía al mismo tiempo, las atezadas nubes se revolvieron en torno a un mismo punto que parecía capaz de poder tragarse el mundo y la furia del mar azotaba con cada vez más auge el litoral.

Una sacudida del terreno anunció lo que ella ya sabía que pasaría. Una cacofonía profunda y seca vino de la mano de piedras desmoronándose; las piedras que mantenían erguido el saliente sobre el que la joven se alzaba. A sus pies, el terreno perdió consistencia, dejando de ser sólido y, a la vez que la chica comenzaba a caer hacia el hambriento mar junto con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un risco, el tiempo pareció aminorar su cauce y todo careció de importancia ante sus ojos. La vida, la muerte, el amor... Sólo un pensamiento se apoderó de su cordura.

 _"Quiero volver a ver la luz del sol."_

Y entretanto caía, alzó la mirada a aquel cielo que se empeñaba en negar su deseo, entrelazó sus pálidas manos a modo de rezo y cerró los ojos. Pero el golpe contra la superficie del agua nunca llegó, tan solo una oscuridad cegadora y un silencio ensordecedor. Y finalmente, una voz que vibró desde el interior de su mente, clara como las marismas a la vez que profunda como el abismo. Una voz que le habló serena, como muchas veces ya hubo escuchado antaño:

 **"Tú eres el mar."**

Un respingo en la cama y un grito ahogado fue todo lo que bastó para despertarla.

Después de un par de parpadeos confusos, la mujer se levantó como un resorte de su lecho y trotó algo entumecida hacia la ventana que aún se hallaba cerrada. Tan pronto como la hubo abierto, la luz y el aire nuevo se hicieron presentes en la estancia y la chica asomó su desmelenada cabeza de pelo aguamarina, oteando en todas direcciones y comprobando así que el sol relucía en el cielo indicando la inminente entrada del mediodía y la pequeña y portuaria ciudad de Gades seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo se escapó finalmente de entre sus labios.

El leve golpe de unos nudillos contra la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Carmen, estás despierta?

–¡Ah, sí! Sí... –aún alelada, se atusó como bien pudo su larga cabellera con los dedos y se giró hacia la puerta, por la cual ya estaba entrando su madre portando una bandeja plateada.

 _"Sospechoso."_

–Buenos días, hija mía.

–Buenos días, madre.

–Te traigo el desayuno. Te gusta el café bien cargado por la mañana, ¿no es así? Así es como te lo he preparado, sí señora.

Alondra colocó el platel en una mesita de noche junto a la cama; al borde de esta última se sentó su hija con gesto contrariado.

–De verdad que os lo agradezco, madre, pero no hallo razón.

–Oh, vamos, hija...

–Disculpadme por despertarme a estas horas y no ayudaros a Camino y a vos en la pastelería.

–Carmen, ¿cuántas veces he de repetírtelo? Es lo más comprensible, pues trabajas de noche.

Aún perceptiblemente abrumada, la joven arrimó la mesa hacia sí y escudriñó el contenido que sobre ella reposaba. Su gesto se torció aún más.

 _"Muy sospechoso."_

–¿Arroz con... leche?

–Es tu favorito, ¿sí?

–¿Para desayunar? ¿No es un postre?

–Pero más de una vez me lo has pedido para la mañana.

–Y siempre os habéis negado...

Hundió la cuchara en el dulce placer y comenzó a engullirlo, disimulando que no se daba cuenta de que su madre, sentada en una silla un tanto apartada, parecía debatir en su mente como mencionar aquello que Carmen sabía que iba a decir.

–Además, tú generas la mayor parte de ingresos de la familia...

 _"Ahí viene..."_

–Y estoy segura de que podrías hacer mucho más no sólo por nosotras... Sino por ti.

 _"Lo sabía."_

Un golpe leve de la cuchara contra el plato puso punto y final a aquella frase. Carmen sabía perfectamente dónde desembocaba aquel coloquio. Lo habían mantenido varias veces. Su voz mencionó el nombre del más latoso de sus problemas hasta el momento.

–McArthur.

–Hija, escúchame...

–¿Me habéis vuelto a organizar un encuentro con McArthur, madre? –los ojos verdes de Carmen se alzaron hasta alcanzar con la vista a su madre, que no la miraba y jugueteaba con el borde de su delantal como el más fascinante de los objetos.

–Carmen mía, –logró reunir el valor de mirarla. –sabes que no miento cuando insisto en que quiero verte feliz. Y a tu hermana también. Ese hombre te daría la vida que te mereces, mi amor.

–¿La vida que me merezco? –volvió a auparse de la cama y miró severamente a su madre desde arriba. – ¿Merezco casarme con un hombre al que no amo, merezco ver reducida mi libertad? ¿Es eso? –rodeó el lecho, cubierto de sábanas revueltas, y se colocó tras un biombo de lino blanco detrás del cual comenzó a despojarse del holgado camisón con el que había pasado la noche.

Silencio.

–No quiero ver cómo una flor como tú se marchita en un paraje escondido como este. Él podría engrandecerte, llevarte al más bello de los jardines. Mi niña, te quiero tanto, pero eres tan ciega a veces... Tu tozudez te puede, y ya has perdido muchas oportunidades. –la mujer de rizados cabellos chocolate hostigaba a su hija, orando por lograr convencerla en algún punto. –No es el primer hombre de provecho que te corteja. ¡Señores, hidalgos y barones! Recorriendo interminables caminos para llegar a un lugar perdido de la mano de los Dioses... ¡Tan sólo para conocerte a ti! ¡La mujer de los cabellos aguamarina!

–Con "hombre de provecho" os referís más bien a sus riquezas, ¿puedo permitirme tal osadía? –la susodicha cabeza aguamarina se asomó desde detrás del cancel, a medio vestir pero al fin acicalada.

–¡Es lo primero que exclaman al poner un pie sobre esta pobre ciudad! –siguió en su empresa Alondra, ignorándola por completo. –¿Dónde se haya, oh, dónde, la mujer que tan sólo con oír hablar de ella me robó el corazón? ¿Dónde se haya la Sirena de Gades?

–Definitivamente, debéis de dejar de conversar con el Conde McArthur. Estáis acabando por sonar como él.

Y tras aquellas palabras, la instigada emergió de detrás del vestidor, finalmente ataviada con un sencillo vestido azul. Y a pesar de que a su madre le hubiera gustado verla con algo más digno de una cita con un conde, decidió dejarlo pasar para casi abalanzarse sobre la joven. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y la miró a los ojos con una chispa especial.

–Mi tesoro, ¿le prometerás a tu cargante madre que al menos te lo pensarás?

Una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Carmen, prosiguió un movimiento delicado con el que se zafó del agarre de Alondra tras el cual comenzó a alejarse, desplazándose de espaldas.

–Madre, no puedo prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir... –se soportó en el alféizar de la ventana y emitió una risita contenida. –Hmm... ¿El más bello de los jardines? Pero... ¿para qué quiero yo el Edén, si puedo optar por... el mar?

Y en una ágil maniobra, alzó sus piernas por la ventana ayudándose de sus brazos y se lanzó sobre el toldo que daba cobijo a la puerta de la pastelería en la que trabajaban su hermana y su madre. El grito de pavor de Alondra se vio menguado por su mano, que se colocó como por acto reflejo tapando su boca. Camino, que se hallaba barriendo el porche ajena a todo, no pudo más que chillar como un ave de presa al presenciar cómo el toldo se hundía por un peso desconocido sobre su cabeza. Este último, hizo sus veces de cama elástica e impulsó a cierta chica de pelo turquesa que ella conocía bien por los aires.

–¡Hala! –exclamó Camino, divertida.

Pero Carmen logró acertar a caer con una puntería para nada habitual sobre el techo de un carruaje que pasaba por la alegre calle.

–¡Diez puntos hermanita! –gritó para que la oyera, antes de alzar los dos pulgares al aire. Carmen le devolvió el gesto acompañado de un guiño cautivador.

Acto seguido, la peliazul dejó de mirar a su hermana, la cual volvió a sus quehaceres barrenderos, y oteó al frente, divisando cierta cara conocida.

–¡Oh, señor Veteran! –saludó con gracia al cochero, que la examinaba arqueando una de sus tupidas cejas sin apenas inmutarse. La prófuga puso su verde mirada en el hueco que había en el banco junto al anciano. Y allí se sentó en una refinada acción. El inapetente señor volvió sus seniles ojos al frente como si la cosa no fuera con él. –Me bajaré en la playa, ¿ _d'accord_?

El pobre señor Veteran tan solo se encogió de hombros, planteándose que todos los hombres del lugar debían de estar locos por enamorarse de esta mujer que no era más que un problema con patas.

* * *

Se arremangó el vestido para ver sus pies, que descendían por la empinada escalera de piedra ostionera a toda velocidad. Una vez abajo, propinó una fuerte patada al aire con ambas piernas para lanzar sus bailarinas volando, las cuales cayeron rebotando en la húmeda arena. Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para emprender la carrera, sus descalzos pies dejando sus huellas tras de sí en la playa hasta llegar a la orilla y frenar en seco. Sus largos mechones ondeando en la brisa danzando al compás de las olas, y sus orbes del verde de la mar revuelta oteando el horizonte, leyendo la palabra libertad en él. ¿Qué abría más allá, lejos de aquella remota ciudad? Una vida rutinaria, un marido o un hijo en su regazo eran cosas que jamás ansió. Ella suspiraba por la libertad del agua, ser una con el mar y cabalgar el viento. Un espíritu que nadie puede doblegar. La inmensidad del gran azul siempre lograba arrebatarle el aliento, hipnotizarla y hacer que se olvidara del resto del mundo como si fuera la primera vez. El océano la llamaba con su eterna melodía de misterio y sabiduría.

El día que fuera capaz de encontrar un hombre que le hiciera sentir lo mismo, habría encontrado al amor de su vida. Pero hasta entonces, jamás se casaría. Por muchas riquezas, honores o dones que ello le otorgara. Su corazón era del océano y de nadie más.

–Sabía que acabarías apareciendo.

Giró el cuello hacia el costado del que provino aquella argentina voz que bien conocía.

Sentado en una de las rocas más prominentes de las que conformaban la base del puente que atravesaba la playa, balanceando una pierna con aire ameno y la cabeza enterrada en un libro como ya era costumbre, se hallaba aquella figura esbelta que Carmen nunca se cansaría de ver.

–¿Hasta dónde vas a seguir? –prosiguió él sin levantar la mirada de su lectura. La joven comprendió exactamente a qué se refería su interlocutor al dirigir la mirada hacia abajo y percatarse de que se hallaba con el agua hasta poco más encima del ombligo.

 _"¿Pero no estaba yo en la orilla?"_

Un golpe sordo producido por el cierre del libro que el chico leía hizo que Carmen volviera a mirarle. Agarrándose como bien pudo sus empapados ropajes para ayudarse a salir del agua, no apartó la vista de su amigo, que acababa de incorporarse portando el tomo bajo su brazo. Tras unos escasos pasos, al fin abandonó la sombra que le proporcionaba aquel puente de ancianas piedras recubiertas de crustáceos y verdín. El sol de mediodía bañó sus mechones rosáceos.

–Buenos días, Gabi.

–Buenos días, niña azul.

–¿No abres hoy la librería? –la muchacha comenzó a exprimir la falda de su largo vestido.

–¿Un domingo?

Carmen se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con gesto hastiado mientras que con la otra mano trataba de desenrredarse una alga del pelo. Gabriel rió la acción.

–Sabía que eres lo suficientemente despistada como para no saber en qué día vives, ¿pero como para meterte en el mar sin darte cuenta?

El pelirrosa siguió carcajeándose mientras que su fastidiada amiga se sentaba en la arena de espaldas a él, haciéndole un gesto espasmódico con la mano para indicar que se callase. Cuando el muchacho se sentó a su lado, ella dirigió una mirada de desdén sobre su hombro y atisbó la portada del libro que leía.

–¿Estudiando?

– _Síp._

–Tengo una pregunta, doctor.

–Soy todo oídos.

–... ¿Lo bocazas se cura?

Y le lanzó una pringosa alga.

–¡Por el Fuego de Brenen, qué asco!

Le lanzó el alga de vuelta y la atrapó al vuelo. Procedió a juguetear con ella entre sus manos, los impresionantes ojos cían de Gabi se entrecerraron por la grima. Se dijo a sí mismo que debería de dejar de sorprenderse por las excentricidades de su querida amiga y procedió a abrir el libro pasando las páginas rápidamente, sin leer nada en especial.

–¿Sabes? –él rompió el silencio. –Ya la gente... apenas viene a comprar libros. Desde que la pesca decayó.

–La incultura tan solo traerá más ruina.

–Concuerdo. Pero cuando tienes que elegir entre darle de comer a tus hijos o comprarte un libro... Pero el mar ya no da peces; los barcos pesqueros están dejando de zarpar y los marineros se quedan en tierra sin saber qué hacer para alimentar a sus familias. ¿Qué será de una ciudad como Gades si se le arrebata la pesca? –volvió a cerrar el libro y suspiró. –Somos el puerto más importante de Boanerges, sí... Y también está el comercio, pero la gente más pobre no puede vivir de ello.

Examinó a su compañera para averiguar qué sentimiento produjo en ella su divagación, mas la descubrió con la mirada perdida en la lejanía... Otra vez.

–¿Carmy? –entonó Gabi algo enojado.

–El mar...

Gabi le pinchó el hombro con el dedo.

–Ya no da peces...

Le pinchó esta vez la mejilla con expresión divertida.

–Los peces...

Carmen se puso en pie como una exhalación, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par como si hubiera revelado un misterio sin resolver y cogió con una mano ganchuda el libro que Gabriel sostenía sobre sus piernas. Lo lanzó sobre la arena como si nada ante un grito atónito de su dueño, al cuál ella no le prestó la más mínima atención. Acto seguido, se agachó torpemente y agarró una de las manos del chico, tirando de él y alzándolo. Comenzó a correr, un brazo tirando del joven de cabello rosa y el otro aleteando de manera demente, como una gaviota tratando de alzar el vuelo. Alcanzaron la orilla y ella siguió arrastrando a su inseparable, esta vez con más dificultad debido a la incesante negativa por parte de él de meterse en el mar. Pero como ella bien sabía y venía siendo tradición desde el momento en el que se conocieron, cedió a sus caprichos a los pocos intentos. Pararon cuando a ella le alcanzaba el nivel del agua a medio vientre y a él por la cintura, la amargura claramente legible en las adróginas facciones de Gabriel.

–¿Y ahora?

–¡Shh!

Ella alzó una mano firme y fastuosa que inmediatamente instó silencio en él. Tras escasos segundos, comenzó a descenderla hasta introducirla en la salmuera. Del largo pelo de Gabi, recogido en una cola, se escapaban algunos mechones que revoloteaban en la fresca brisa del mar. Sus largas y espesas pestañas dibujaban una sombra sobre sus finos pómulos sin perder de vista ni un movimiento de su amiga, mostrando así su ademán de curiosidad. Y poniendo al Cielo por testigo, que en aquel momento él habría jurado que el océano pareciera serenarse y las leves olas que antes bailaban en un calmo vaivén desaparecieron íntegramente. La extensa melena azulina de aquella mujer que jamás cesaría de sorprenderle se desperdigaba flotando alrededor de su pequeña estatura, como si estuviera fundiéndose con el ponto. Así se mantuvo durante un minuto, los ojos verdes de la mujer cerrados y los zarcos de él, fijos en ella. Cuando tal periodo se consumó, Carmen deslizó ambos brazos dentro del agua en un movimiento tan fluido como la oscilación del oleaje.

Gabriel podría haber jurado con una mano sobre el libro más sagrado del mundo que a poco estuvieron sus ojos de salirse de sus órbitas al presenciar aquello.

Peces. Muchísimos, una cantidad incontable. Todo un banco de peces se acercaba a ellos paulatinamente para ponerse a virar en torno a la pareja como si de satélites orbitando un planeta se tratara. Incluso el agua parecía haberse transformado, tan límpida como un sueño de cristal.

–Por todos los Dioses, que bajen y lo vean... ¡Que se me caiga el cielo encima si estoy soñando!

–Si no cierras la boca, uno de ellos te saltará dentro. –rió con suavidad la fémina. Gabi atalayó en todas las direcciones que su cuello permitió.

–¡Válgame el...! ¡Míralos!

–La mayoría son lisas, las que se desplazan en banco. –señaló. –Bueno, ahí hay un par de doradas.

–¿Y ese? ¡Es enorme!

–Es un mero.

–Pero... Pero, si no había peces. ¡No había peces! ¡Hacía meses que no veía un solo pez en estas aguas! ¡Ni un mísero jurel! –su tono era una mezcla de risa emocionada con sorpresa incondicional. –¡Y- y de repente vienes tú y-! ¡Madre mía, todos ellos! ¡Mira, míralos! –alzó los brazos a modo de indicación. –¿Cómo puede ser, Carmy? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

–El... El mar.

–¿El mar?

–Creo... Creo que el mar me- Creo que el mar. –señaló con la palma cerrada al horizonte y miró a su acompañante con seriedad, sus gruesas cejas fruncidas sobre sus orbes. –Eso es.

–... "Creo que el mar." –una pausa que pareció eterna. –¿Creo que el mar?

–El mar.

La peliazul asintió, muy orgullosa de su explicación.

–... Te expresas como el culo.

–¡Maldito!

Tras unas escasas preguntas más por parte de Gabriel acerca de tipos de peces seguidas de la correspondiente respuesta de Carmen, el joven se tensó mientras miraba fijamente un punto indefinido dentro del agua e hizo un amago de retroceder. La chica del mar, que había descubierto tras un breve vistazo qué era lo que urgió temor en su camarada, lo agarró el brazo y le dio un apretón afectuoso para evitar su huida.

–Es un marrajo, no te preocupes. Ven, dame la mano.

–Creo que-

–Dame la mano.

Y así hizo. En un agarre férreo, Carmen guió la mano de Gabriel bajo el agua plácidamente hasta que la punta de los dedos de él rozó con delicadeza la superficie de la piel del pez. Este último, nadó con parsimonia entre los dos para después adentrarse en un banco de peces y desaparecer.

–Vaya. –sonrió el pelirrosa de oreja a oreja. –Ahora podré presumir sobre cómo acaricié a un tiburón como si fuera un chucho.

–Vamos, pero si era muy pequeñito.

–¡No rompas mi ilusión! –tras un leve empujón, ambos carcajearon, hasta que el sosiego volvió a reinar mientras que dedicaban varios minutos a observar la fauna que los rodeaba. –Es una pena que la gente sólo los vea como comida, sin apreciar su belleza cuando aún están vivos.

–Hay quien cruza el bosque y sólo ve leña para el fuego.

Otra vez el silencio.

–... ¿Sabes? –habló Carmen observando como un camarón nadaba entre sus dedos moviendo sus diminutas patas, su voz sonó mucho más dulce esta vez. –Hoy he vuelto a tener ese sueño...

Gabi la miró con la comprensión esbozada en el rostro.

–Si quieres contarme lo que sea, puedes hacerlo.

–Gabi, si de verdad esa visión se va a cumplir algún día... Si de verdad el Fin de los Tiempos está cerca, como parece tratar de contarme ese sueño... Quiero que sepas, que el último día de mi vida... –colocó su mano sobre el pecho del chico, mirándole fijamente con ojos dolorosos. –Me gustaría pasarlo comiendo arroz con leche.

–... ¿Ya está? ¡Pensé que ibas a decirme algo más emotivo!

–¡Es muy emotivo! ¡Ese arroz con leche que no he podido terminarme esta mañana!

–Me gustaría pasar el último día de mi vida contigo, Gabi. Tú, mi mejor amigo. –el chico dibujó círculos en sus sienes en gesto apesadumbrado. –Tan fácil... Decirme eso me habría alegrado el día. A mi, un pobre muchacho que no tiene nada pero que está dispuesto a todo por su queridísima mejor amiga...

–Cuentista.

–Eres pérfida como una bruja.

–¿Quieres que esta vez llame a un tiburón más grande?

–¡SABÍA QUE TE ENCONTRARÍA AQUÍ!

Una nueva voz, aguda y burbujeante, resonó por toda aquella desértica playa. Y tan pronto como aquel sueño marino hubo comenzado, se esfumó ante los taciturnos ojos de ambos, que tuvieron que presenciar como todos los peces que los rodeaban se disiparon en distintas direcciones como una bandada de palomas. Mientras que Carmen se daba la vuelta en dirección a la recién llegada, Gabriel seguía analizando el panorama. El agua había oscurecido drásticamente desde que la peliazul le dejó de prestar su atención, perdiendo absolutamente aquel aspecto cristalino que ahora pareciera imposible de concebir. Y aquella no era la única diferencia; el oleaje, antes inexistente, ahora había retornado en suaves vaivenes, otorgándole al mar un aspecto sedoso. Pero Carmen poco o más bien nada se interesó por estos cambios rotundos. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a vivirlos.

 _"A saber cuántas veces ha hecho esto antes de enseñármelo a mí..."_

–¡Así que te has vuelto a escaquear! –la rechoncha figura de Camino avanzaba a horcajadas sobre la arena.

–Querida hermana, –la otra joven arribó finalmente a la sequedad de la orilla. Adoptó una postura en jarras, el agua chorreando por toda su cabellera y vestido. –creo saber que escaquearse se usa para cuando una persona no cumple sus obligaciones. Y yo no incumplo ninguna de mis obligaciones.

–¿Escaquear de qué? –él se sumó a la conversación, también al fin en tierra firme. Carmy lo miró con aire exasperado.

–Adivina quién tiene una cita sorpresa, _ejem_ , otra vez, _ejem_ , con cierto pedante repeinado.

–¡Oye, hermanita! –la señaló con un cucharón esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

–¿Por qué traes un cucharón?

–¡Lo he traído expresamente para señalarte con él!

–Luego dices que yo estoy loca, Gabi. –el apelado se dedicaba a ojear un zapato del que se había descalzado, claramente contrariado por haberse adentrado en el agua con ellos. Ni se molestó en mirar a las hermanas para responder.

–Estáis las dos como una cabra.

–Me gustan las cabras. Si tuviera una la llamaría Asunción.

–¡Car-men-ci-ta! –por cada sílaba le proporcionó un golpe en la frente con el metálico utensilio de cocina. –¡No es justo!

–¿El qué no es justo?

–¡Es tan injusto que el Conde McArthur se haya fijado en ti y no en mí!

–Yo lo definiría más bien infausto.

–¡Un hombre tan encantador y lindo te ofrece su amor y tú lo desprecias! ¡A los Dioses les ruego que ojalá se fijara en mí!

– _To' pa'_ ti. –Carmy se sentó con desánimo y garabateó en la arena. Gabi alternaba su jovial mirar entre las dos y Camino daba vueltas bailoteando con aire soñador y sus ojos esmeralda perdidos en el cielo, navegando por algún mundo de colores que sus dos oyentes no alcanzaban a comprender.

–¡Algún día nos casaremos, y le prepararé todas las mañanas mis mejores dulces! ¡Y se enamorará más de mí! –la joven de rizados cabellos castaños fantaseaba sin dejar de gesticular. –Masajearé sus hombros cuando regrese a casa cansado y peinaré su cabello con mimo.

–¿Que tú le cepillarás? –la otra mujer parpadeó perpleja. –Y yo pensé que esto lo hacía una vaca a lengüetazos...

Una carcajada a mandíbula batiente inundó la playa a la misma vez que un grito ahogado de espanto por parte de Camino, que comenzó a zarandear a Gabriel para que dejara de reírse.

–Es injusto, ¡mucho!

–Oh vamos hermana, déjalo ya. –Carmen se puso en pie. –¿Sabes lo que es verdaderamente injusto? Que Gabi y yo estemos empapados y tú no.

Los dos mejores amigos comenzaron a mirarse con picardía.

–¿Al abismo? –él ladeó la cabeza y sus mechones rosas se mecieron al compás.

–¡Al abismo!

Por mucho que gritara o pidiera clemencia, los dos atacantes no tuvieron piedad alguna al agarrar a la pobre Camino como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y la lanzaron al agua.

* * *

Una ciudad pequeña como Gades siempre posee un ambiente de suma placidez un día festivo como el domingo, mas esta tranquilidad siempre se ve intensificada a las horas más bajas de la tarde. La luz naranja del sol poniente se proyectaba sobre la vetusta urbe, el tintineo de las campanillas de los barcos pesqueros atracados en el puerto danzaba en el cálido aire de estío y el céfiro marinero lo introducía tierra adentro por las estrechas callejuelas de plata. Los niños que anteriormente correteaban jugando e inundando las plazas de la melodía de sus risas, ahora se encontraban en la quietud de sus casas, dejando tras de sí tan solo la poesía de los árboles y el arrullo de las palomas.

Por uno de los numerosos paseos paralelos al océano que bordeaban la ciudad avanzaban tres siluetas que se contoneaban entre jolgorio y jugueteos, sus sombras caían alargadas sobre el suelo, obra del sol del ocaso. Los pocos viandantes con los que se cruzaban los miraban con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en los labios, pues el trío era bien conocido por los residentes. Y como para no fijarse en ellos, pues menudas pintas traían; despeinados y con la ropa emblanquecida por la acción del salitre.

–No lo sé, yo solo estaba apoyada en la baranda del piso de arriba... –era Carmen la que se dedicaba a contar anécdotas laborales ante los ruegos de sus acompañantes. –Y no sé qué paso, pero los pantalones de ese tío salieron ardiendo. ¡Trató de encenderse el cigarro con los pies, por el amor de los Dioses! Pero claro, ahí entendí por qué a aquel hombre le llaman "el Chaleco".

–¿Porque siempre lleva uno puesto? –preguntó su hermana.

–Porque le faltan los dos brazos.

Mientras que Camino se sujetaba la barriga con una mano y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas, Gabriel colocaba su mano sobre su cara sin poder creérselo.

–Cuando terminé de cantar aquella noche, todos mis oyentes me hicieron la ola pero él hizo la bolla.

–¡Dios Carmy, no! –el pelirrosa enganchó a la apelada con el brazo, zarandeándola por aquella broma mala y su hermana emitió tal risotada que más bien entraba dentro de la categoría de chillido; un par de gaviotas salieron volando despavoridas.

Anduvieron varios minutos más, cuando el sonido de cascos de caballos contra el adoquinado y el crujido de la madera de las ruedas anunciaron el inminente paso de un carruaje. A aquellas horas del anochecer y un día no lectivo era algo harto inusual, por lo que los tres amigos se giraron casi al unísono para comprobar la procedencia del golpeteo.

La tez blanca de Carmen empalideció aún más. Oteó en todas direcciones para buscar un escondrijo, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde y por una vez se lamentó de su aspecto tan característico. Gabriel, que también se había percatado del aprieto en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga, colocó una mano en su hombro demostrando así su empatía. Camino, que era la única que todavía no había reparado en la situación, cambió de disposición al instante en el que aquel vehículo frenó a la altura del grupo y el ocupante asomó su bien parecido rostro por la ventana.

–¡Oh, estimadísimo Conde McArthur! –la castaña juntó las manos sobre su pecho, el amor incondicional por tal individuo se podía leer desde en el destello de sus ojos como en el ademán de su postura.

–Señorita Cervantes. –inclinó levemente su sombrero de copa. –Señor García. –el aludido inclinó con suavidad la cabeza mostrando sus respetos. Finalmente, posó sus irises rojizos sobre la última integrante del grupo. Inspiró profunda y perceptiblemente. Carmy y Gabi se miraron aturdidos. –Por toda la ciudad os busqué, rogándole a los Dioses que me bendijeran con vuestra presencia. Y aquí os hallo, sanas mi alma en pena con tus expresivos luceros. Mi señora, –abrió la puerta del carruaje, se desprendió del sombrero y se inclinó hacia el conjunto, tendiendo su mano. Carmen recibió el gesto con una elegancia no concordante con su desaliñado aspecto. –el paisaje marino que os envuelve no hace más que ataviaros como la sirena que sois. –llevó la pequeña mano de su amada a sus labios para besarla. Ella sonrió con una sorna camuflada.

–Tan grandilocuente como siempre, puedo apreciar.

–Por una musa como vos, hasta el hombre más burdo se hace rapsoda.

–Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Y oh, mi querido Conde, en esta ciudad raro es el día que no sopla.

–Tan indomable como el océano. Y hechizante como una sirena.

–Eso me dicen. –se liberó del agarre sutilmente. –Si soy la sirena que clamáis, entonces bien sabréis que mi único y sagrado amor es el mar. –giró sobre su eje para encarar a Gabi, dándole así la espalda al noble de cabellos cárdenos. Ella guiñó con una mueca estúpida y él trabajó duro para reprimir la carcajada que crecía en su pecho tras tal estampa.

–Huir procuro el dolor, como todo hombre, mas cuando faltáis a mi lado, es lo único que acierto. –la predilecta de tal hombre volvió a mirarle al mismo tiempo que Gabriel exageraba un carraspeo. La hermana menor, completamente embelesada por las palabras de miel del conde, no hacía ni el amago de abrir la boca.

–El tiempo es oro, pero el oro no le da la vuelta al reloj. ¿Para qué me buscabais?

Los suaves ojos de McArthur pestañearon aprisa. Se reclinó de vuelta en el tapiz de su asiento y cruzó las piernas con finura. El dúo inseparable atisbó con entretenimiento las siempre presentes botas de montar del conde. ¿Lo habían visto alguna vez calzado con algo distinto? Ellos jurarían que no.

–Si me concedierais el honor de acompañarme, aunque tan solo fueren unos minutos, en un paseo en mi carroza... Me haríais el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Silencio. Las finas cejas del librero se torcieron a la par que todo su gesto y la cortejada escudriñó cada rincón de su mente para encontrar cualquier excusa. La tercera se mantenía demasiado mesmerizada como para prestar atención a la circunstancia.

–Mis respetos, pero ya a estas horas-

–La invito a cenar.

Otra vez silencio. Súbitamente, Carmen recordó que lo único que había ingerido en todo el día fueron aquellas míseras cucharadas de arroz con leche del desayuno, del cual tuvo que huir para escapar de una cita indeseada. Que ahora McArthur le ofreciera lo que al comenzar el día le arrebató indirectamente le pareció de lo más justo. Además, con tan solo imaginarse el festín de un conde, el tener que pasar tiempo con aquel pomposo doncel pareciera no más que una leve mota de polvo que no proyectaba la más mínima sombra en sus planes.

–Acepto.

El gesto de su leal amigo se torció tanto que quien lo hubiera visto habría apostado tres monedas a que se rompería en aquel instante. Camino suspiró. McArthur apenas se lo creía. Pocos segundos bastaron para que las palabras de su amada se asentaran en su realidad, sonrió encantado y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Volvió a extender su mano. Ella la tomó, los bordados de la manga de su camisa le hicieron cosquillas en la palma; de un liviano brinco y aferrándose al apoyo que él le brindó con su brazo, la sirena de Gades se aupó al coche, sentándose en frente del gallardo joven y brindándole una sonrisa que él no supo reconocer como falsa.

–Colmado me hallo de felicidad, no sabéis cuanto.

Tras un movimiento de aquiescencia, la interesada mujer asomó su glauca cabeza por la ventanilla y le musitó a su mayor confidente, señalando a su hermana menor.

–Acompaña a Cami a casa.

–... ¿Carmy, eres tú? –él todavía no terminaba de vislumbrar qué se traía entre manos. Ella tan solo arqueó las cejas repetidamente, sus expresivos ojos inundados de confianza.

–Os quiero. –retornó al interior del compartimento y cerró la puerta, el opulento ocupante observándola complacido. Ella le dedicó una dulce mirada.

Y tras ello, McArthur golpeó ligeramente el techo del carruaje con su bastón y este comenzó a desplazarse otra vez, dejando tras de sí a Gabriel plenamente desorientado y a Camino tan embobada como una tonta podría quedarse.

* * *

Varios fueron los minutos que llevaban transitando de vuelta a casa Camino y Gabriel, este último todavía sin ser capaz de explicarse por qué su amiga se expondría a ciertos riesgos con tal de aprovecharse de un hombre interesado en ella románticamente. Concerniente al amor, en este estado se hallaba la hermana menor de la ausentada; se le llenaba la boca de elogios al conde sin percatarse de que su contertulio no le oía ni una sola palabra, abstraído en su propia obcecación.

Así desfilaban aún por el paseo marítimo, la luz anaranjada del pasado ya extinta y reemplazada por la artificial de las farolas que se iban encendiendo a lo largo de la muralla. Alzada en el cielo una luna nueva que mantenía al océano sumido en una oscuridad solo posible cuando el satélite se encontraba en tal fase. Los grandes ojos de Gabi miraban al horizonte pero no veían nada, no sólo por la negrura de este, sino por la constante lluvia de pensamientos que invadían su razón. Una intermitente luz que a un ojo poco ávido se le abría pasado centelleó una milésima de segundo, para justo después desvanecerse. Que aquello no era algo natural es lo primero que sospechó el muchacho, logrando así escapar de su posterior obnubilación. Trotó hasta la muralla de blanco mármol y se reclinó sobre ella, impávido ante las quejas de su escandalosa amiga. El suave aire marino de una noche de verano acarició sus bellas facciones.

Achinando los ojos para hacer su visión más certera pudo reconocer una silueta en el horizonte. Analizando un poco más el panorama, pudo delinear lo que eran más figuras similares a la primera. Así hasta contar toda una comunidad de elementos que reconoció instantáneamente. Oteando en todas sus direcciones tierra adentro, un escalofrío lo recorrió al intuir que él era el único que se percató de lo que se avecinaba, no paseaban apenas más transeúntes por el baluarte. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar una solución no antes pensada. Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta la garita más próxima. Desde un pequeño rectángulo que hacía sus veces de ventana en el grueso muro pudo atisbar la luz parpadeante de una vela, dando a conocer que se encontraba ocupada. El corazón le retumbaba contra el tórax causa de su nerviosismo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la torrecilla y sus latidos enmudecieron. Se le calló el alma al suelo y perdió la capacidad de parpadear.

Sangre. Por el suelo y las paredes. El vigía muerto en el suelo. Su cara desfigurada en una mueca atroz y un profundo tajo en su cuello.

El pitido de la sangre bombeando en sus oídos era todo lo que Gabriel podía oír. Todo encajó en su mente.

–¡Oyeee Gabiii! –Camino se aproximó dando saltitos con su sempiterno tono jubiloso. –¡No me dejes atrás! ¡Hermanita se enfadaría contigo!

Él no podía permitir que una persona tan dulce como ella viera aquello. Se giró, el pavor congelando sus articulaciones. Sus finos labios temblaron antes de unir miradas con la tierna chica y susurró.

–Corre.

* * *

–Detenga su oratoria. No importa cuanto me regale los oídos, mucho menos con cuantas joyas o vestidos me engalane. Todo eso no funciona con una mujer como yo.

–Os puedo asegurar, mi preciada Carmen, que no hay mujer como vos en ningún rincón del mundo.

–Puedo suponer, por lo tanto, que habéis estado en todos los rincones del mundo con todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿cómo pretendéis cortejarme con esas?

–Mi ocurrente sirena, no es más que una mera forma de hablar. Mi amor por vos es tan grande que no puedo más que exagerar mis palabras para que podáis percibirlo.

–Mi señor, lo mío no fue más que un mero comentario sarcástico para acentuar mi anterior declaración. Es una pena que no seáis tan ávido como me pintáis a mi, conde McArthur.

–Oh, Carmen mía por favor, llamadme Doug cuando tan solo seamos vos y yo. Sería todo un honor el escuchar mi nombre de sus labios.

–Ahora mismo es cuando descubro vuestro nombre de pila, pero no me encuentro demasiado dispuesta a daros tal placer. No a un hombre que declara amarme en cuerpo y alma pero no es capaz de mostrarse considerado con el resto del pueblo ni con mis seres queridos.

Rotó la cabeza para mostrarle su perfil a su contertuliano. Los ojos de Carmen se miraron a sí mismos en el reflejo del cristal del carruaje, ansiando que el trayecto llegara a su destino de una vez por todas para así poder salir de aquel pequeño cubículo en el que el denso olor dulzón del perfume de McArthur acabaría por asfixiarla. Exhaló. Cada vez que trataba de apartar al conde de sí y demostrar que no tenía ningún interés amoroso en él, el tiparraco siempre encontraba algún comentario sensiblero con el que argüir y se apegaba aún más como una garrapata. ¿Quizás no debería haber aceptado la petición? Pero disfrutaba tanto cuando se aprovechaba de hombrecillos como este... Fueran ricos o pobres, guapos o feos... A todos podía sacarles algo, y aquel banquete que le esperaba al final del trayecto disipó sus dudas. Era verdad que no quería riquezas ni reconocimiento, pero no podía disimular el regocijo que sentía al arrebatárselas a quien considerara oportuno. Ni ella misma se comprendía.

–Adorada mía, por favor, me duele tanto cuando me tratáis así...

 _"Siempre le hablo así, y siempre vuelve... Masoquista."_

–Los lloros vacíos no funcionan conmigo. El esfuerzo íntegro y el afán de reconquista, sí. –un tono meloso adornó su respuesta, a la espera de convencer al noble a que abriera el monedero.

 _"Que no me interesa el lujo ni las joyas... Cuanto más se lo digo, más se gasta en mí."_

Él la miró algo cabizbajo tras su sedoso flequillo morado. Ella enredó uno de sus mechones, glaucos y ondulados como las olas del mar tropical. Entrecerró sus ojos en una mirada que se podía interpretar como levemente lasciva, pareciendo así sus pestañas aún más largas. Apretó los labios con gesto impaciente.

–Es raro veros tan reticente...

–Carmen...

Y tal como el nombre de aquella mujer que a todos controlaba de escapó de sus labios, sus instintos parecieron dominarle y toda la educación noble que recibió desde pequeño se esfumó como la espuma de mar al romper una ola. Carmen se vio a sí misma sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar, con sus manos en el firme pecho de Doug. Aquello se le había ido de las manos, definitivamente.

El joven conde se había abalanzado sobre de ella, acorralándola en su asiento para tratar de dar rienda suelta a su deseo de besarla. Las finas manos de Doug situadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, que lo miraba a sus almendrados ojos con gesto sobresaltado. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Las largas pestañas de él se movían de arriba a abajo a la par que su mirada sobre el cuerpo de ella, deseando dar rienda suelta a aquellos instintos que tanto había tratado de ocultar bajo la severa formación que hubo recibido.

Pero ella apenas sabía dónde estaba, ni podía calibrar el peso de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Miraba pero no veía, oía pero no escuchaba. Un zumbido inaudible retumbó por su tórax. Deslizó las palmas del pecho de él hasta el suyo propio, instalándolas sobre su corazón. Parecieran que pasaron horas en vez de segundos. De repente, silencio, pero solo dentro de ella. Y una voz clara como un límpido riachuelo bosque a través.

 **"Vienen a por ti."**

Un cañonazo que atravesó el carruaje justo en aquel instante hizo que todo volara por los aires. Tablones de madera se alzaron sobre la explosión, los caballos de desbocaron y el cochero se despeñó con violencia contra el asfalto. Carmen tan solo pudo ver el arder del fuego, sintió la fiereza del aire ardiente contra su piel y trozos de madera y cristal azotarla. Salió despedida varios metros sobre los jardines. Un dolor punzante atravesó su cráneo.

Tras ello, todo se volvió negro.


	3. La noche de los sueños muertos

Dos hombres ataviados con uniforme militar avanzaban con paso firme por un largo pasillo completamente recubierto de piedra fría y gris. La humedad del subsuelo se filtraba por entre las junturas y la única luz que los guiaba en línea recta era el suave parpadeo de las lámparas de aceite que se distribuían a lo largo de toda la extensión de la galería. El eco de las sólidas suelas de sus botas a cada zancada y el quebradizo gotear del agua que rezumaba eran los únicos sonidos que extinguían el silencio, tan contradictorios el uno del otro como el fuego y el hielo.

Su marchar no se detuvo ni aminoró en lo absoluto. La cadencia del cantar de sus pisadas denotaban el estado de apremio que invadía a ambos. Uno se colocaba sutilmente más adelantado que el otro e iba engalanado con ropajes que evidenciaban su rango superior. Sus rastas oscilaban sobre sus hombros por la velocidad y sus manos descansaban en un firme agarre tras su espalda, sus afilados ojos corinto miraban siempre al frente con decisión. Su acompañante, al percibir la cercanía de su destino final, introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su austera chaqueta y de este sacó un manojo de llaves que tintineó. En menos de un minuto llegaron al fin a la puerta que buscaban, de oscura madera agrietada y reforzada férreamente. El portador del llavero se acercó y no tardó en identificar cuál era la que abría aquella cerradura. Un profundo sonido indicó que se desbloqueó y un crujido cacofónico acompañó al desplazamiento del portón. El hombre se movió con celeridad a un lado, su media melena plateada adornando sus movimientos, para dejar entrar primero a su superior, el cual mantenía su circunspecta postura inmutable.

Una lámpara que colgaba del techo irradiaba un amarillento resplandor, haciendo posible la visión dentro de la celda subterránea. En el centro de esta tan sólo se vislumbraban unas sencillas mesa y silla; sobre esta última se delineaba la silueta diminuta de una muchacha que se sentaba en cuclillas y enrollaba uno de los mechones violáceos de su flequillo sobre su frente, tratando de darle forma de cuerno de unicornio. Claramente percibió la intrusión de la pareja de castrenses pero decidió que ningún altercado jorobaría su empresa. No tardó en cambiar de opinión al escuchar el golpe seco de algo que el hombre de las castañas rastas lanzó sobre la mesa. Una pequeña caja rectangular de diseño religioso y amatistas incrustadas que ella reconoció instantáneamente.

–¡Mi Arcana! –la agarró de un sonoro palmetazo, su aguda voz no disimuló su emoción.

–Su Majestad precisa tus servicios. –fue el más alto cargo de los dos quién habló.

–¿Quiere el rey que le eche las cartas? –ya las había sacado de su envoltura y las barajaba entre sus tatuados dedos a una velocidad pasmosa. –Pero tengo que estar ante la persona que lo precise para que mi lectura funcione.

–No. –la firme voz del otro hombre respondió esta vez, sus morenas facciones reflejando la misma severidad que su rotunda negación. –Lo harás aquí, y en este preciso instante.

–Ni hablar del peluquín. –alzó un dedo y lo meció de lado a lado. –Que por cierto, tienes un pelo muy bonito. ¡Ya lo quisiera yo para mí!

El aludido sintió como se le hinchaba una vena en la frente. Su superior estudiaba a la excéntrica jovenzuela sin apenas pestañear. Esta última, volvió su atención al Tarot para retomar su jugueteo con las cartas, sin percatarse de la peligrosidad de su situación y tarareando como si estuviera de merendola con sus amigos.

–A ver si me dejáis salir pronto. Que antes de que me secuestrarais se me olvidó regar el ficus de mi salón. Estará un poco mustio.

El tremendo golpe con el puño cerrado que le propinó el hombre de cabellos plateados a la mesa sobrecogió a la pequeña mujer, que dio un vaporoso respingo sobre su asiento antes de proceder a mirar a aquel individuo, sus ojos grises inundados de incomprensión.

–¿¡Te ríes de nosotros!? –reiteró el impacto, la superficie de leño tembló pero ninguno de los dos restantes allí presentes se inmutaron una menudencia. –¿¡Es un juego!?

–¿Es un juego? Sí. Yo lo riego y él sobrevive.

A punto estuvo el volcán de entrar en erupción. Su paciencia se colmó con la ferocidad de un embalse que se desborda impetuoso y a poco o nada estuvo aquel aguacero de inundar el calabozo en el que se situaban. De no haber sido por un agarre firme en su hombro. Con su único ojo examinó raudo a su superior, el cual no deshizo su sólida sujeción a la vez que daba dos cortos pasos, flemático, hasta arrimarse a la mesa que separaba a ambos hombres de la singular adivina. Sin ningún tipo de expresión en particular descifrable en su atrayente rostro, la interpeló.

–Creo que no comprendes tu realidad, ¿me equivoco?

–Hmm... Recapitulemos. Me sacáis de casa a la fuerza, me traéis aquí, y no sé qué rey quiere que le eche las cartas. ¿Algo así? Pero podría haber venido a mi tienda, le habría atendido con gusto.

Eximió al hombro de su subordinado de la retención solemne de su mano para pasar a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ávidos ojos analizaban minuciosamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos o gestos que su interlocutora realizara, con la aplicación que lo distinguía.

–No somos capaces de intuir si tu habilidad será beneficiosa para realizar nuestro propósito en un futuro próximo. Hasta que no lleguemos a tal meta, te requerimos presente. Y a fácil alcance.

–¡Pero su Alteza! –el hombre del parche intervino con tono acelerado y pensamientos embarullados. –¿Estáis seguro? Parece ser que hemos cometido un desliz; no me creo que esta sea la célebre hechicera a la que se referían los rumores. La imagen tan respetable, extraordinaria y poderosa que describían las gentes... No puede ser esta niña, no lo concibo.

–Tengo dieciocho años.

–Pues desearía que este hecho que afirmas fuera más perceptible en tu comportamiento. –la taladró con su anaranjada mirada, enmarcada por sus finas cejas que se fruncían con desaprobación.

La tensión espesaba el lóbrego ambiente de aquella estancia subterránea. La diminuta mujer que seguía repantigada en su asiento como algún ejemplar zarrapastroso de ave decidió renovar su postura y pasó a acomodarse de una forma más humana, lo que satisfizo sobremanera a sus dos espectadores. Colocó un codo sobre la polvorienta mesa y pasó a sujetarse la barbilla con una pálida mano. Con los dedos de su otra extremidad, tamborileó sobre la madera a la par que sus irises de plata danzaban entre un hombre y el otro. Un murmullo musical emanó de su garganta para hacer evidente que acababa de enfrascarse en cavilaciones. La iluminación titileó futilmente y la hechicera descendió la mirada hasta su querida baraja Arcana, situada con anterioridad por ella misma en el centro del mueble, todas las cartas boca abajo y en un mismo bloque. Su anterior arrullo metamorfoseó en un soniquete de inspiración al encontrar al fin una pista que le indicara cómo actuar a continuación. Acercó dos dedos danzantes provistos de largas uñas y los deslizó por la primera carta del montón para así agarrarla y sostenerla en su campo de visión. A ojos ajenos podría malinterpretarse una actitud apática, pues sus dos piernas se balanceaban descompasadas debido a que no alcanzaba el suelo con ellas.

 _"El Carro..."_

Cerró un ojo y superpuso la carta sobre la figura del hombre que la miraba con aquellos astutos ojos rojos y ciertos aires de acritud. Balbuceó algo para sí misma, desconcertada, y se acercó aquel objeto místico a la oreja. El de cabellera de plata chasqueó la lengua y oteó dirección al príncipe, tratando de instar algún tipo de reacción en él y así acabar con aquello que era para él una pérdida inane de tiempo. Evidentemente, no obtuvo dictamen alguno. Comenzó a plantearse que lo más efectivo sería que interviniera él directamente, cuando un repentino grito femenino estalló en el silencio del calabozo.

–¡Ah, ya veo! Una demostración. –se aupó de la silla de un enérgico brinco. –Eso es lo que quieres. ¿Es eso, señor de la realeza?

–¿Su Alteza? –el apelado prontamente sintió el apremio de sus dos acompañantes sobre su persona, por lo que no tardó en responder con matiz sereno. El militar parpadeó algo desubicado al presenciar una pequeña sonrisa confiada adornando los labios del castaño. Haciendo uso de sus poderes o no, aquella peculiar joven había averiguado sus intenciones, y eso se le hizo notablemente divertido.

–Adelante.

La hechicera cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, alzando la cabeza. Su postura cambió radicalmente, pasando a una de rectitud irreconocible. En lo que dura un suspiro, volvió a mirar a ambos varones, esta vez con sus felinos ojos grises entrecerrados con confianza. Incluso su voz pareciera otra no propia al pronunciar estas palabras.

–... Que así sea.

La vetusta lámpara se apagó.

Como un relámpago, adelantó sus brazos y propinó una palmada, la cual fue sucedida por un amplio movimiento con su brazo que dibujaba un circulo en el aire en frente suya. Una manifiesta aura violácea la rodeó por completo, haciendo que pareciera que un viento que tan sólo era capaz de azotarla a ella desde abajo le revolviera cabello e indumentaria. Su corta melena descuidada de greñas lilas revoloteaba cual flor mecida al viento y la capa que portaba amarrada al cuello ondeó en un céfiro brujo, dejando entrever su parte interior basada en un cielo nocturno estrellado. Aquel redondel que hubo delineado con precisión en el aire tomó forma lumínica; se transformó en un círculo mágico del cual los dos presentes no pudieron descifrar ni un solo grafema. Las cartas que reposaban sobre la mesa también se vieron envueltas en el halo purpúreo y salieron despedidas por el aire, donde se posicionaron formando la circunferencia que hubo dibujado la chica antes para proceder a orbitar en torno al fino índice de la mágica. Dedo con el que señalaba al de un solo ojo, que contemplaba con la mandíbula desencajada como incluso los tatuajes que tenía la mujer repartidos por el cuerpo se iluminaban. De repente, ella habló. Definitivamente, era su voz, pero no movía la boca al dialogar y ambos jurarían que sonaba desde un plano que no era el suyo, bañada en un eco fantasmagórico.

–David Samford. –el aludido al fin respiró de nuevo, mas su terror no se disipó. –Vaya, ¿qué decir de ti, mi iracundo amigo? Eras un pirata, eso es. –se rascó la barbilla, sus encendidos ojos lo miraban pero parecían no verle. A pesar de ello, David sintió cómo aquella mujer podía leer cada página de su alma. –Y... ¡Ah! ¡Así que por eso estás aquí! ¿Y así perdiste el ojo? Es una historia intensa. Tu patria ya no es la mar, la libertad ya no es tu bandera.

Un profundo zumbido se apoderó de los tímpanos del recién indagado, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y tuvo que dejarse caer tenuemente contra la mesa para evitar desequilibrarse. Observó conmocionado cómo la mujer iba descendiendo el brazo alzado paulatinamente, quedáronse las cartas aún suspendidas en el aire mas cesaron su movimiento elíptico. No fue hasta que la vidente apuntó con el brazo contrario al hombre remanente que retomaron su parábola. Como era predecible, esto tampoco alteró el estoicismo del miliciano. La vibrante voz de ella retornó.

–Y tú... Eres Jude Sharp, el único hijo del Rey de Regalis... –con la mano desocupada comenzó a pasar las páginas inexistentes de un hipotético libro que ella veía flotando en frente de sí. –Y... ¿quién es esa-?

–SUFICIENTE.

La voz de Jude rugió con la potencia del trueno, sin embargo, no se manifestaba en ella ni un ápice de cólera. Aquella sencilla y única palabra bastó para que todo el sueño espiritual se extinguiera con la premura con la que se asfixia el fuego de una vela. La luz violácea que rodeaba tanto a la baraja como, en mayor medida, a la perpetradora de tal hazaña se difuminó en el ambiente y aquella brisa mística ya no la sacudía más.

La luz volvió a encenderse.

Fueron unos segundos perceptiblemente incómodos los que la hechicera gastó con su mirada clavada en la del príncipe, sus orbes argentinos relataban una historia de estupefacción y sus fruncidos y finos labios acompañaban la trama con rigor. Samford seguía usando aquella mesa como soporte, el sudor frío ya se atisbaba sobre su frente de bronce. La pelilila parpadeó para desempañarse de su asombro y acercó su puño cerrado hasta su boca. Carraspeó en un torpe gesto teatral.

–Así comprobáis que no hay trampa ni cartón. Nadie ha contado ningún cuento. Yo tampoco. Si el _muy mío_ señor Rey quiere una lectura, habrá de estar presente. Las cartas no se leen a distancia. –desplegó su minúscula mano ante sí, dejando ver con clara facilidad el ojo que tenía tatuado en la palma. Toda la baraja que se hallaba dispersa por aquel suelo de compacto hormigón volvió a levitar hasta colocarse ordenadamente en la mano que hubo tendido. –¿Y bien, qué es lo que precisa? ¿Salud, grandes conquistas, amor quizás? –arrimó la silla a la mesa en su postura original y se agazapó sobre ella como un cuervo. –¿Qué busca el buen hombre?

David pareció serenarse, pues corrigió su postura y se colocó firme, no sin abrirse levemente el cuello de la chaqueta mientras se repetía en la confidencialidad de su mente que no había nada que temer. El heredero esclareció, preciso.

–A una mujer.

–¡Vaaaya! ¿Y qué mujer, si puede saberse?

El alargado rostro de aquella extravagante joven se atavió de socarronería. El de rastas también adoptó tal semblante.

–Aquí es donde entras tú.

La joven y David se habrían sorprendido si se hubieran percatado de cómo ambos arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo, a la vez que contemplaban vacilantes a la espera de una respuesta.

Tras introducir la mano en uno de los profundos bolsillos de su señorial chaqueta, agarró algo del tamaño aproximado de su palma extendida y lo colocó con precisión frente a la adivina, que escudriñaba ávida todos sus actos. El hombre del parche también husmeó desde arriba, desconocedor.

Una pequeña urna. La plata que la recubría centelleó en la refulgencia del farol candente que colgaba del techo. Su suave silueta rectangular abombada hacia fuera estaba enriquecida con taracea de nácar y pedrería turquesa, los tallados barrocos emulaban el oleaje y corrientes del océano y en cada canto se sentaba una sirena que abría los brazos, majestuosa. La tapa se encorvaba como una bóveda y en la punta descansaban dos ángeles genuflexos, los cuales oraban ante una estrella de ráfagas de oro blanco. En lo que se deducía que era la parte frontal, se atisbaba una diminuta cerradura.

Sólo la tuvo que mirar una vez, una milésima de segundo. Las lindas facciones de la señorita empalidecieron, sus ojos perdieron aquel agudo brillo y pronto el dúo de hombres la encontraron enteramente ausente. Ella sabía perfectamente que todo ello era lo que precedía a una visión.

Después de un pitido penetrante, su percepción se inundó de pequeños puntos coloridos e irregulares que se iban extendiendo hasta cegarla por completo en un manto albugíneo. A continuación, el mar. Viento del este, sal, luz, el graznar de las gaviotas. Olor a algas. Y en la orilla y de espaldas, una mujer enamorada. Una localidad. Torreones, una catedral albar, callejones y geranios besando los barrotes de los balcones, oxidados por la acción de la humedad. Gente bailando en las calles, con poco pero sin necesitar más. A todo aquello lo prorrogó otra catarata de imágenes y espejismos que revoloteaban en torno a una misma temática. Los minutos a ella le parecieron segundos, a ellos horas. Hasta que tras un rápido aleteo, las mariposas de sus ojos batieron las alas y el príncipe y su subordinado supieron que hubo vuelto en sí. Fue el de mayor estamento quien inclinó la cabeza para acercarse a la altura de la adivina.

–¿La tienes?

Ella, fuera de su trance al fin más aún sumida en sus pensamientos, no pareció oírle a pesar de que sí que lo hizo. Otra vez se alzó sobre sus pies, dedo índice al aire reclamando un instante. Comenzó a rebuscar en los innumerables bolsillos y escondrijos que estaban repartidos a lo largo y ancho de su indumentaria, hasta que al fin su rostro se iluminó al meter una mano por dentro de su pantalón. David se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, hastiado. La mística agarró una bolsa de terciopelo manoseado y tras abrirla, dejó caer su contenido sobre una palma. Se deshizo del costal lanzándolo hacia ninguna dirección en particular y unió sus manos, que hicieron sus veces de cubilete. Mientras que las zarandeaba de arriba a bajo, el heredero de Regalis la miraba entrecerrando sus rojos irises con fascinación, una retahíla de reflexiones inundaban su mente y ninguna era certera, pues con aquella chica no se sabía qué podría pasar.

Una sarta de vocablos en alguna lengua misteriosa o quizás muerta se escapaban en forma de susurros ininteligibles que para ambos regalitas supusieron un enigma. Abrió el receptáculo que hubo creado manualmente y lanzó sobre la mesa lo que contenían, esparciéndose por toda la superficie de la mesa piedras uniformes con runas talladas. La forma de la que se precipitaron no pareció casualidad, y ella supo leerlas con destreza. Escudriñó a ambos con presunción y tuno para concluir.

–Señores, id a por papel y pluma. Espero que sepáis interpretar coordenadas.

Aquello le bastó a Jude. Recogió la urna de plata, se volteó y encaró la puerta que David no tardó en abrir. Mientras que avanzaba por el pasillo dejando detrás al resto, anunció con voz ceremoniosa.

–Al cuartel. Partiremos la próxima luna nueva. Capitán Samford, trae a la hechicera.

–¡Pero bueno, que tengo nombre!

El príncipe frenó en seco; girando tan solo cuello y hombros le retornó la mirada a la pequeña mujer, que lo miraba algo enojada.

–¿Y cuál es, si puedo saberlo?

Ella no tardó en salir de detrás de la mesa haciendo uso de una disimulada gambeta. Agarró los bordes de su capa a modo de vestido e hizo una reverencia más propia de un bufón que de una señorita.

–Oráculo de Modigheim, –alzó una mano hasta su exiguo pecho. –Hailynn Drachenblut.

* * *

El cielo se cernía sobre la ciudad de Gades tan bermejo e ígneo como el mismísimo corazón del infierno. El tufo a pólvora obstaculizaba la respiración y el polvo que levantaban los edificios al caer se introducía en los ojos ennegreciendo la visión y logrando que los desamparados se desorientaran aún más. Los gritos de histeria, llantos pesarosos y el estrépito de los cañonazos desgarraban la noche y la cacofonía calaba hasta el alma, triturando los corazones afligidos de los asaltados. No había lugar seguro, tan solo fuego, dolor y devastación.

Navegando con la velocidad del rorcual en un mar de tormento acometía Gabriel sin mirar atrás. Bajo un brazo protegía a una sollozante Camino, que cargaba con el escaso bagaje que hubo logrado salvar de casa antes de comenzar aquel urgido éxodo. Su otra extremidad servía de improvisado soporte a Alondra, la cual usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para aferrarse al joven de cabellos rosados como si fuera lo único tangible en aquel lacerante mundo. Como la más joven de las dos le hubo comunicado, el impacto de una de las explosiones la sorprendió dentro de la pastelería, por lo que uno de los muros se desplomó cerca de ella y una piedra de las que salieron despedidas la golpeó en la cadera, provocando una contusión. En su espalda, el hombre también transportaba un fardo contenedor de más pertenencias de madre e hija.

Avanzaron varias calles derruidas más, a la máxima velocidad que podían permitirse debido a la lesión de Alondra, hasta que Camino percibió con pavor cómo el agarre de Gabi sobre su brazo se intensificaba, hendiendo los dedos en su carne como acto reflejo. Los hinchados por el llanto ojos verde manzana de ella se alzaron hasta observar el rostro petrificado de él, sus galanas facciones ensuciadas por el hollín. Y es que su fino oído no tardó en reparar en el inconfundible silbido que sonaba sospechosamente cada vez más cercano. De no haber sido por su aventajada percepción, podrían haber consumado su huida allí mismo y de la peor de las maneras.

–¡AL SUELO!

Tumbó a la mujer con todo el cuidado que pudo perpetrar en un momento como aquel y una vez en el suelo, tiró de las piernas de la más joven para que perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara, pues se había quedado inmóvil a causa del espanto. Se colocó sobre ambas para obrar de escudo humano.

Una bala de cañón voló como un meteorito a escasos metros, sacudiendo el edificio más próximo. No tardó en desmoronarse al compás de un estrépito estentóreo y un chillido emitido por Camino que saturó los tímpanos de su compañía. Una polvareda aún más espesa se levantó como una ola rompiendo en un espigón. Una lluvia de cascotes, cristales y listones abatió contra ellos. Gabriel sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos líneas de espesas pestañas que se cerraban para omitir el alarido que quiso escapar de su garganta. Un olor férreo inundó el aire.

Pero tenían que seguir.

Se aupó con entereza. No quiso ni mirar que fue lo que le causó aquel daño previo. Se descolgó el equipaje de la espalda y ayudó a Alondra a ponerse en pie. Con un esfuerzo colosal la alzó en sus brazos para cargar con ella. Si querían escapar con vida, tenían que acelerar el ritmo cuantiosamente. La voz de la mujer rompió el silencio del grupo, el tormento bañaba sus palabras.

–¡No Gabriel, déjame aquí! –trató de desmontarse, pero ya no le quedaba energía. –¡Salvaos los dos! ¡Salva a mi niña!

–Jamás. –objetó con tono seco, para nada habitual en él. –No volváis a pedirme algo así. –se giró para encarar a la chica, sus bellos tirabuzones chocolate ahora estaban enmarañados y carecían de aquel brillo innato que todos amaban. –Vamos, Camino. ¿Puedes cargar eso? –con un ágil movimiento de cabeza señaló la bolsa de mayor tamaño que antes desplazaba él. Sin parar de llorar y con sus carnosas piernas temblando, trató de transportarla. Falló miserablemente.

–¡N-No puedo! –sorbió de forma sonora por la nariz y limpió sus lágrimas en el dorso de su mano. –¡No puedo, Gabi, no puedo!

–¡Dejémosla! –voceó Alondra. –¡Qué importará si impide que nos salvemos!

Pero Gabi bien conocía el valor sentimental de alguno de los enseres que contenía.

–Colócala otra vez en mi espalda.

Y eso hizo Camino sin objetar, haciendo caso omiso a las querellas de su querida madre. Tras ello y el apremio del joven, retomaron su fuga. Debido a que ninguna de sus dos acompañantes se encontraba en condiciones de pensar en una vía de escape, optó por tomarse la libertad de ser el guía. Enderezaron el rumbo dirección a la única salida de la ciudad y no pararon hasta llegar. Jamás se les había hecho un camino tan dilatado e inacabable, bordeado por estragos y personas gritando el nombre de seres amados desaparecidos sin recibir respuesta alguna. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron el arco que marcaba la frontera de la ciudad amurallada, Gabi depositó en el suelo a Alondra y aquel menaje.

–Si no puedes con él, llévalo arrastrando. ¿Me oyes, Camino? –la interpelada asintió, sin mirarle a los ojos ni soltar la manga de su manchada camisa que alguna vez fue blanca. –No importa que todos huyan por la carretera. Vosotras id por la playa. Entre las dunas. Ni se os ocurra ir por la carretera. ¿Queda claro?

Madre asintió, sus facciones torcidas por el dolor. Hija agarró ahora con ambas zarpas al hombre de pelo rosa.

–Gabi. No vayas... ¡No vas a volver! ¡Ven con nosotras!

Se zafó de su atrape, mas siguió sujetando sus manos para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Camino. Tengo que encontrar a Carmen.

–¡P-pero ella es-! ¡Ya la conoces! –una sonrisa que jamás pasaría como verdadera se manifestó en su rostro. –¡Es lista, es fuerte! ¡Sabrá escapar ella sola! ¡Pero madre está herida! ¡Y- y yo...!

–Camino.

El silencio bastó para dejar claro que de ninguno de los modos le haría tomar otra decisión.

–Gabriel, querido. –Alondra habló esta vez, su mueca cada vez más desbaratada por el pánico. –Prométeme... Prométeme que me traerás a mi Carmen. Dime que la encontrarás.

–¡Gabi! –su hija lo intentó una última vez.

Los ojos cían que embellecían el semblante del joven se asemejaban al cielo matutino que muchos no volverían a ver tras esa noche. Se clavaron en los luceros oscuros de la madre dolorosa.

–La traeré. O moriré en el intento.

Por mucho que la garganta de Camino pareciera desgarrarse a causa de sus alaridos descorazonados, por la mente de Gabriel ni se asomó el pensamiento de darse la vuelta. Comenzó a correr dirección a Gades. El cielo seguía iluminándose con cada detonación, a la vez que la esperanza en lo más profundo del corazón de Alondra.

* * *

A medida que la noche avanzaba, también lo hacían los barcos que conformaban la flota de la marina de Regalis. Pronto hubieron rodeado la ciudad al completo, exceptuando el estrecho camino de calzada y arena que la unía con el continente. Así la sacudían desde todos sus ángulos, sin dar tregua ni garantía de abrigo. Los cañones que se alzaban sobre las murallas de Gades para defenderla también disparaban, pero la potencia inferior de tales armas no permitían disparar sus proyectiles a la misma distancia ni podían igualar la potencia del armamento más desarrollado del reino enemigo. Y es que por mucho que aquella población fuera la portuaria más importante de Boanerges, este territorio no dejaba de ser humilde en relación a sus vecinos.

Alejado de los principales barcos atacantes que acorralaban la ciudad, anclado y meciéndose al ligero bamboleo de las olas, se observaba el velero que regía aquella nutrida flota. En cubierta se situaba una mesa baja sobre la que posaba un mapa de la ciudad asaltada. Alrededor de esta, varios hombres debatían la ofensiva y atendían a las estrategias del Príncipe y General de Regalis. El estrépito producido por las detonaciones que retumbaban en el ambiente no parecía atosigar a ninguno de ellos.

–Antes de comenzar el bombardeo desde el mar, los asesinos que enviamos acabaron con todos los vigías instalados en las garitas. –la tersa voz de Jude destacaba del resto, otorgándole esa distinción la que sólo él era capaz. –De este modo, nadie ha reparado en la aproximación de nuestra flota y ahora tienen menos oportunidades de huida.

Otro individuo de estatura promedio y también ataviado con atuendo bélico le tomó la palabra, estudiando el mapa que ante ellos estaba expuesto con sus angostos ojos cobrizos y delineando su dedo índice por toda la línea costera.

–Tal estrategia fue dada el visto bueno del Consejero de su Majestad el Rey. Tal y como el General Sharp hubo programado en su inmaculada estrategia, en este preciso instante están siendo atacadas otras ciudades del litoral.

–Como bien ha señalado el Teniente Waldon, –retomó la diatriba el príncipe, sus rastas esta vez caían refinadas sobre sus hombros. –cuando finalice la noche, toda la costa oeste de Boanerges pertenecerá a Regalis. Esas son las órdenes del Rey.

Un poco más apartada y semi oculta tras varios barriles de pólvora, escuchaba atenta la hechicera de cabellos purpúreos. No llegaba a comprender todo lo que habían hablado esos hombres con aspecto preponderante, pero había oído mencionar en más de una ocasión un tal consejero real al que no lograba ponerle cara. A lo largo de aquel mes, desde que fue secuestrada hasta el momento presente, había conocido a muchos de los más importantes cargos de aquella milicia tan poderosa a la par que iba trabajando con ellos. Incluso al teniente de pelo malva que ahora trazaba líneas sobre el plano con gesto adusto. Pero del susodicho confidente del Rey no poseía ningún conocimiento. ¿Hacer uso de la baraja Arcana para conocer lo ignorado? Poco o nada podría averiguar sin ni el más mínimo detalle sobre la persona a investigar. Y necesitaba como mínimo alguna pertenencia que estuviera relacionada con tal sujeto para tener una visión.

Se levantó con aire incómodo y se desplazó con pachorra hasta un combatiente de revuelto pelo lila que se dedicaba a cargar ballestas. Fue directa.

–Oye, me aburro.

–¡Un respeto, bruja! –se giró alzando el tono, sus casi inexistentes cejas fruncidas. –¡Estás hablando con el Cabo Master!

–Se dice "quepo".

Ella lo miró muy seria. Él reprimió esas ganas tan tremendas que le entraron de tirarla por la borda. Se volteó contando hasta seis y cambió de ocupación. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, caminó hasta infiltrarse entre los hombres que planeaban la estrategia y allí se quedó, de pie entre todos ellos que la miraban pasmados. Pero Jude no se turbó ni un ápice. Mientras que él seguía su disertación con la absoluta normalidad que trataban de aparentar sus compañeros, Hailynn escudriñaba el contenido de la mesa con las manos tras la espalda, sus luceros plata muy abiertos y salmodiando alguna cancioncilla para sí misma.

–¿No esperamos resistencia? –Waldon secundó la naturalidad de su superior, al que procedió a otear, e hizo caso omiso a la intrusa.

–El Ejército Terrestre ya viene de camino. Mañana recibiremos a las Fuerzas Aéreas.

–¡Oh, yo, yo! –aquella marginada fisgona se incluyó a sí misma en la asamblea sin ni un vestigio de vergüenza. –¡Una pregunta! –señaló frenéticamente un punto del mapa. –¡Esto de aquí! ¿Qué es?

–Es el istmo que une Gades al continente. –contestó el Teniente de atusado pelo malva

–¿Y no se estará escapando por ahí la gente?

–¿Eres tonta? –una voz árida proveniente de algún punto por encima del apiñamiento reveló al capitán del navío situado detrás del timón de brazos cruzados. Su melena argéntea reflejaba la refulgencia de las explosiones en la lejanía y su único ojo naranja no encubría su repudio. –¿No escuchas al General cuando habla?

–Samford. –el aludido apretó la mandíbula al sentir la mirada de la decena de hombres que abajo se congregaban sobre su persona. El príncipe retornó su astuta mirada al plano, el resto lo siguió de manera unánime. –Veamos, si esta es la única vía de acceso y salida, teniendo en cuenta que el Ejército de Tierra está al llegar-

–¡Ahhh! –resultó interrumpido tajantemente por la chica, que lanzó un alarido de intelección. Era notable que más bien poco le importaba que Jude perteneciera a la realeza. El resto tragó saliva, cuestionándose si aquella joven era realmente valerosa o simplemente necia.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de pestañear cuando Hailynn sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la giró como una peonza sobre la mesa, bajo la alerta mirada de unos y el rumor conmocionado de otros. Rotaba sobre uno de sus cantos a una velocidad que, de no haber sido por una fuerza sobrenatural, nadie habría creído verosímil. Gritos ahogados fueron perceptibles cuando frenó en seco y se quedó parada, sin la acción directa de la que la hubo lanzado. Como consumación, cayó con calma boca arriba.

La Torre.

–¡Sin salida! –proclamó el oráculo, triunfante.

* * *

Varios escuadrones compuestos principalmente de soldados pesados y caballería avanzaban en hermandad por el único acceso terrestre a Gades. El inarmónico sonido del metal de sus armaduras anunciaban su llegada, a la misma vez que los incontables banderines y estandartes que se alzaban al encarnado cielo, que parecía sangrar junto a las gentes de la localidad.

En cabeza de la comitiva, a lomos de un pura sangre bayo y oteando al horizonte para camuflar su recelo, era perceptible un hombre de gran estatura y porte robusto. El fuego al que habían de adentrarse se reverberaba en sus orbes azules. Todo le resultaba tan repentino que todavía no había logrado asimilarlo. Apenas un mes atrás fue cuando sus dos buenos amigos le comunicaron que por fin ponían localización a la mujer que tanto ansiaba atrapar el rey. Y todo gracias a una pintoresca adivina de tierras del norte. Desde aquel punto hasta el presente, todo fue frenético y sin descanso. Interminables preparativos, reuniones estratégicas a deshoras, entrenamientos doblemente agotadores... Y todo supervisado por el honorable Consejero Real. Su mente siguió navegando por aquel mar de incertidumbre. Recordó al príncipe Jude explicando por última vez los detalles fundamentales la mañana del mismo día, sus fríos ojos que antaño siembre rebosaban júbilo apenas pestañeaban cuando se adentraba en las puntualizaciones más lóbregas.

Cuánto había cambiado.

Fueron varios instantes más los que dedicó a elucubrar la finalidad de la encomienda, cuando una voz que lo nombraba lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–¡Coronel King! –otra jinete se acercó trotando desde su espalda, portaba un catalejo en una de sus manos.

–Sargento Sparrow.

–¡Se aproximan civiles! –anunció al llegar a la misma altura que su superior y señaló al frente con su cabeza de rosada cabellera, los tirabuzones de su coleta meciéronse por la acción.

King entrecerró los ojos, afinando así su visión. Mechones de su pelo cobrizo rodeaban sus masculinas facciones para mecerse con el viento cuando este soplaba cálido y leve, como una quimera etérea. Paradójicamente, era una noche harto apacible. Allí en la lejanía y cada vez más cerca los pudo abocetar.

–Era evidente que nos íbamos a topar con algunos.

–Deberíamos aniquilar a los que opongan resistencia.

–No, Sue. El General Jude ordenó el mínimo número de bajas posible. –tragó saliva. Acababa de mentir.

–Mi señor, ya han debido de morir muchos en el bombardeo. –la penetrante mirada de irises azules de la Sargento Sparrow pareció querer taladrar al coronel. –Qué importarán otros cuantos.

–¡He dicho que no! –la paciencia de aquel coloso terminó colmada. –¡Hemos de encontrar a la mujer que ordenó su Majestad! ¡Y hemos de encontrarla viva! –apretó las espuelas en su montura y se ayudó de las riendas para hacerlo girar. Se acercó al galope para frenar encarando a todos los incontables soldados que se acercaban como un muro inexpugnable. Desenfundó su espada, la alzó y proclamó con un torrente de voz. – ¡Atención, tropas! ¡Hacedlos retroceder de vuelta a Gades! ¡Mas aquel que ose matar a tan sólo uno de ellos, ese caerá bajo el filo de mi propia espada!

Un grito uniforme por parte de los hombres sucedió a la advertencia, dejando manifiesto que seguirían las órdenes. Avivaron el ritmo y prepararon los escudos para frenar el éxodo de los oriundos. Entre todo el tránsito, Sue volvió a adosarse a su anterior interlocutor.

–... No podemos prometer que no habrá heridos.

El Coronel King apretó los puños con los que sujetaba las riendas mientras que la otra se sumaba al desfile. Los ojos de él eran tan azules como el mar que pasó a observar, el cual rodeaba ambos lados de la calzada. En las tinieblas de la noche no era capaz de separar cielo y océano, ya que este último tan solo se hacía visible cuando el resplandor de una detonación en la ciudad lo iluminaba. Era como si estuviera mirando al mismísimo abismo, y así pudo comprender por qué su buen amigo Jude hubo optado por una noche de luna nueva para el perpetrar el ataque.

Volvió a atizar a su corcel y también se agregó a la marcha.

Las dos prófugas que se escondían bajo aquella carretera que se alzaba en piedra le dieron las gracias a todos los Dioses del cielo por no haber sido descubiertas, a pesar de hallarse con el agua al cuello de manera literal. Pero un nudo en sus gargantas delataba su perenne malestar al reparar en que al verse esta vía bloqueada, Gabriel y Carmen no tendrían por dónde escapar.

* * *

Los orbes aceitunados de Carmen se abrieron parejos a la estridencia de una de las infinitas explosiones que llovían sobre la ciudad. Allí permaneció tumbada, como si se acabara de despertar como habitualmente lo hacía en su cama. Pero algo había cambiado; a pesar de que sus oídos estaban algo taponados y su visión nublada, podía percibirlo. Aquel sustrato donde se encontraba recostada se sentía húmedo contra su piel, ¿y qué era ese líquido espeso que notaba resbalar por su frente? Trató de incorporarse como bien pudo, su cuerpo se sentía el doble de pesado, habría jurado que en aquel punto actuaba un tipo diferente de gravedad. Acercó una mano a su cabeza y luego la inspeccionó. Sangre. ¿Era suya? Se sentía tan desubicada... Y no comprendía nada en absoluto, por lo que se quedó allí sentada mirando su palma. No sentía pavor, ni dolor físico, ni siquiera podía razonar acerca de la situación. Todo le era tan lejano... Aquel día que pasó con Gabi y Camino en la playa... ¿Cuándo fue? Juraría que hace meses. Prolongó su escrutinio, inconmovible cual efigie, descubriendo que el bello y discreto vestido estaba echo jirones, sucio como una pocilga. ¿No era el atuendo que llevó en esa jornada? Disfrutó tanto con dos de las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo, su hermana y su mejor amigo... Todo resultó tan inmejorable, hasta que se topó con el inaguantable de McArthur y...

La niebla se difuminó dentro de sí, como si al fin hubiera dado con el interruptor que prendió luz a sus recuerdos. Prontamente se halló a sí misma gateando por entre los jardines en los que había ido a parar por el impacto del cañón. Se arrimó a uno de los arbustos que delineaban la vereda por la que solía pasear y asomó su caótica cabeza, que en nada se asemejaba a la bella marea de pelo con la que era habitual verla. Sus pupilas se encogieron a causa de la impresión. La ciudad que la había visto crecer... A pesar de haberla considerado en muchas ocasiones como la jaula que la distanciaba de la libertad, ella amaba su tierra. Y ahora estaba presenciando su muerte con esos ojos que tantas veces habían visto sus amaneceres desde el baluarte.

Algo dentro de ella se sentía mal. Pero no todo lo mal que debería.

Un escuadrón mediano de soldados pasó a escasos metros, en perfecta formación y armados hasta los dientes. El eco sistematizado de sus pisadas contra el pavimento alarmó a Carmen, la cual se volvió a ocultar, colocándose a ras de suelo. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Ahora qué? ¿A dónde iba? ¿A casa? ¿Pero habría una casa a la que volver? Sea lo que fuere, debía reanudar su marcha en aquel exacto instante. Se puso en pie sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que delatara su posición y avanzó algo agazapada de espaldas hasta una columna de ladrillos cercana, todo sin despegar un ojo avizor del punto por el que se hubieron marchado los militares. Primer procedimiento a realizar establecido: Encontrar a su familia.

Se alzó con plena rectitud, dispuesta a emprender la carrera por las apocalípticas calles de su ciudad, cuando un agarre certero rodeó su cintura. Experimentó un frío glacial que recorría todo su cuerpo en forma de oleada, tan poderoso que inclusive congeló su voz y movimientos. La persona que la apresó usó su fuerza para empujarla hasta detrás del pilar, quedando así ocultos a los ojos de posibles espectadores. Ella seguía aterrorizada, y él no tardó en hacerla rotar para que su espalda quedara postrada contra el soporte, pudiendo descubrir así a su captor. Unos ojos de un cían tan penetrante que cortaba la respiración la ojeaban desde arriba. La famosa sirena no tardó en escaparse de los brazos del chico para iniciar una manta de golpes laxos pero rabiosos en su pecho.

–¡Maldito anormal! ¡Me has asustado!

–¡Vamos, para!

–¡Me he cagado del susto, joder! –el impacto final fue algo más vigoroso. Gabriel soltó una queja que Carmen ignoró sin fluctuar. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Venía buscando un lugar apacible en el que hacer un picnic.

–¡Ohhh! ¡Encima eres gracioso! –el sarcasmo de la mujer supuró por sus poros.

–He aprendido de la mejor. –guiñó para luego alzar la mirada al arruinado paseo, cambiando su expresión al instante. Apretó más el cuerpo de su amiga contra la columna y con un rápido movimiento del índice instó silencio en ella. La peliazul arqueó como pudo el cuello para dejar ver a al menos uno de sus ojos. El cuerpo de Gabriel se destensó cuando el reducido grupo de soldados desapareció del panorama.

–¿Dónde están madre y Camino?

–Las he dejado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ya estarán lejos y a salvo.

–¿Y has vuelto?

–Sí.

–¿Sólo por mí?

–Solo por ti.

Carmen agachó la cabeza, algo mareada. Aquel hombre era demasiado para ella. Por muchas cosas buenas que ella fuera a realizar en un futuro o que ya hubiera hecho en alguna vida pasada, seguro que todo ello seguiría sin bastar para pagar por la mansedumbre infinita de Gabriel. No era un enigma para ella saber que no se merecía un amigo así. El día que pudiera ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ayudarle, iría y vendría diez veces si hiciera falta.

–Por cierto. –la tersura de la voz de él deshizo su lluvia reflexiva. –Estás feísima. Pareces _Pie Grande_.

Todo al garete.

–Pues si no cierras la boca, con este "pie grande" te voy a dar una patada donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

–¿Deberíamos de buscar al conde McArthur? –obvió con una habilidad adquirida tras años conviviendo con aquella chica.

Una ráfaga de escenas del mencionado tratando con desprecio a la gente de la ciudad cuando más ayuda requerían recorrió la consciencia de Carmen.

–Que le zurzan. –se escabulló del escondrijo dando pasos etéreos. –Vayámonos.

–¡Eh, eh! –volvió a aprehenderla, esta vez del brazo. –Antes, voy ver esa cosa tan fea que tienes ahí.

–Déjame. Es mi cara.

–¿Pero qué dices, tonta? Aquí. No tiene buena pinta. –toqueteó la herida que se abría en la embarrada frente de Carmen. Ella silbó entre dientes por el dolor, justo para volver a escabullirse.

–¡Que no! ¡No es momento de hacer de médico! ¡Además! –alzó un dedo acusatorio. –¡Aplícate el cuento! ¡Tienes un hierro clavado en el hombro!

Se oteó el lugar esclarecido como si no fuera un gran contratiempo.

–Ah, así que era eso...

–¿Cómo? ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe!

–No me hago el héroe.

–Vale, quizás no era la mejor expresión que podría haber usado, pero... Te preocupas por todos, ¡pero no dejas que los demás se preocupen por ti! Deja de tratar de ganarte el cielo. Ya lo tienes más que merecido...

Tras un silencio que, sorprendentemente, fue menos incómodo de lo que esperaban que fuere, él se rindió y se acomodó en el suelo.

–Vale. Pero tú me ayudas, señorita.

–Encantada.

Debido a la ubicación de la lesión, la mayor parte del trabajo la tubo que realizar ella bajo la supervisión e indicaciones del estudiante de medicina. La muchacha de glaucos cabellos no olvidaría jamás toda aquella sangre ni la sensación de desenterrar el lingote de la carne. Consideraron improvisar un vendaje con el harapiento chaleco que él traía puesto y toda la cura se vio consumada en dinámicos cinco minutos.

–Eso debería bastar por ahora. –el pelirrosa volvió a auparse, el dolor todavía vigente pero supo hacer entereza de ello. –¿Contenta?

–Sí. Y recuerda; deja de ocupar todas las parcelas del cielo o los demás nos quedaremos sin sitio.

–¡Qué exagerada! –emitió una melodiosa carcajada acompañada de una caricia cordial en el pelo, lo que le recordó a la chica que siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro.

–Bueno, venga. Ha sido un verdadero milagro que no nos haya detectado ni un soldado.

No meditaron más sobre ello y pasaron a la acción, ella en cabeza, y al fin dejaron el resguardo que les proporcionaba la columna y la vegetación que los rodeaba. Pusieron pies en polvorosa dando pisadas mudas y con una cautela de la que nunca antes habían tenido que hacer uso. Las explosiones habían cesado, aunque no los gritos de los invadidos. El dúo inseparable concilió en evitar los focos de los que tales bramidos procedían, pues ello significaría la clara presencia del ejército enemigo. Abandonaron la alameda para adentrarse al corazón de la ciudad, el cual tenían que atravesar para poder alcanzar el arco de salida. Fue en un cruce de calles donde vieron su éxodo obstaculizado por un pesaroso pasaje. Escoltados por la milicia atacante desfilaban una numerosa colectividad de rehenes, ellos que vieron sus esperanzas perecer al descubrir que la única escapatoria por la que podían optar también fue tomada por los hostiles. Caminaban entre llantos, muchos de ellos heridos, niños llamando a sus padres o ancianos que apenas podían transitar. Y a la vez que la luminosidad de una promesa de algo mejor se iba apagando en el alma de esos pobres infelices, una se encendía en el interior de los dos ocultos al no ver entre todos esos rostros los de Alondra y Camino. Ya tan sólo les quedaba orar por los cautivos.

Fue Carmen la primera en reconocer el uniforme bélico.

–Regalis...

–¿Por qué habrán venido aquí? –los nudillos de Gabriel se tornaron blancos al clavar los dedos en la pared derruida tras la que se guarecían. –Boanerges no tiene ninguna deuda pendiente con un reino tan poderoso como Regalis... ¡Y encima atacar a una ciudad desprotegida como Gades!

Y de manera súbita, la joven recordó. Aquella voz que pudo escuchar antes del impacto, ¿cómo no lo hubo rememorado antes? Llevaba escuchándola tantos años atrás, mas cada vez se hacía más presente. Era tan profunda como el abismo y al mismo tiempo, tan delicada como la espuma. Y el inolvidable último aviso del que le dio parte golpeó de nuevo contra su pecho como una ola rompiente.

 _"¿Sería... verdad?"_

Todo lo que estudiaba arduamente se evaporó cuando, por el rabillo de sus expresivos luceros, pudo ver un destello albo que cruzaba el callejón que posteriormente franquearon. No dudó en otear en aquella dirección, diligente como una estrella fugaz, mientras que su acompañante seguía enfrascado en una conversación unilateral sin percatarse.

Carmen no dio crédito a sus ojos.

Asomado en la penumbra de la callejuela era indiscutible la presencia de un halo tan brillante como la plata recién pulida. Como instando a la persecución, aquella masa irreal de luz se colocó más a la avanzadilla, abandonando por un leve instante la oscuridad sobre la que se reflejaba para después volver a ella. La mujer agarró el bajo de la camisa de su parlador amigo y tiró con fuerza.

–Gabi... ¿Ves eso? –él parpadeó sin intuir qué era aquello que señalaba su compañera.

–... ¿El qué?

El ente de carácter racional centelleó cual estrella en la lejanía en aquella noche de cielo tórrido que negaba la presencia de ellas. Ambos miraban pero sólo ella lo veía, todavía hesitando sobre la veracidad de la visión, imputando a la herida de su cabeza la ilusión. Un soplo de aire cuya fuente fue la susodicha aparición avanzó gradualmente hacia la pareja, levantando con suavidad el polvo del suelo a su paso, cosa que sí que pudo apreciar Gabriel. Cuando el hálito ancló en su destino, una sensación volátil del frescor del cielo y la calidez de la luz bañó por dentro a Carmen. Y aquel suave viento le susurró en el oído.

 _ **"Síguenos..."**_

Se puso en pie, hechizada. El fulgor parpadeó, pareciera que se alegró de haberla convencido al fin, y se introdujo de vuelta por el callejón como un niño ansioso por jugar. Gabriel la siguió, citándola sin descanso, pero ella no lo advertía. Aprisa recorrieron el callizo, el ente lumínico los esperaba en cada cruce para asegurarse de que aquella joven avanzaba tras. Susurros ilusorios acompañaban al vuelo de la luz, cuidando de mantener la atención de su elegida. No eran inteligibles de forma íntegra, pero la mujer de cabellos aguamarina podía capturar pequeños retales que sí lograba discernir. Voces puras de cristal y murmullos de pluma.

 _ **"Por aquí... Liberatoris..."**_

Ella no lo percibía, pero había dejado de caminar para pasar a correr. Se sentía tan atraída... Había olvidado Gades, el peligro y la huida. Tan sólo divisaba un camino, y en la expiración de este, aquella refulgencia.

 _"Espérame."_ Reiteraba sin descanso en su exhausta mente. Pero el aura jamás desfallecía. Seguía propalando homilías de rocío que se rompían cuando la razón de Carmen trataba de descifrarlas.

 _ **"Stella Maris..."**_

Tras un lapso considerable en el que ambos corrieron bordeando la ciudad, al fin llegaron hasta donde el inexplicable guía buscaba encaminarlos. Un callejón sin salida confinado por la recia muralla que separaba la ciudad del despeñadero oceánico. Teniendo en consideración la angosta y descuidada espesura que brotaba por doquiera en aquel suelo que ni siquiera estaba adoquinado, era evidente que por aquel recodo no hubo pasado ni un transeúnte en un largo intervalo. Del espectro de luz, no quedaba vestigio.

–Carmy... ¿Qué haces? –Gabi acechaba alerta cómo la lunática de su amiga palpaba el muro por diferentes zonas, buscando algo que volvía a desconcertarle. Él oteaba en todas direcciones mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo para apaciguar su intranquilidad. El hecho de no haberse cruzado con ni un regalita en la imprevista galopada debía de ser un milagro celestial, sin duda. Pero algo dentro de él vaticinaba que la buena ventura no les cobijaría mucho más.

–Esta piedra es distinta al resto. –ella seguía en su universo, ajena a la amenaza. –Ayúdame a moverla.

–¿Cómo nos vamos a poner a mover piedras ahora, Carmen?

–Tú ponte aquí y empujamos juntos.

Cuanto antes acabaran con aquella historia, antes podrían volver a buscar una forma de huir eficiente. Hizo como la chica le orientó y la enorme roca no tardó en ceder, revelando tras de sí un prolongado y sombrío pasillo que destilaba a humedad. Los dos asomaron sus desmelenadas cabezas, parejos. Otra vez sopló el céfiro, acariciando las maltratadas facciones de ambos, pero sólo la fémina percibió lo que declamó.

 _ **"Venite..."**_

No tardó la intrépida en adelantar un pie, mostrando obediencia. Un arrastre a sus atavíos la detuvo en seco.

–¡Carmen! Podría ser peligroso.

–Es cierto. Quedémonos en la seguridad de esta ciudad asediada.

Un griterío no muy lejano indudablemente emitido por soldados hizo que Gabriel cambiara prontamente de parecer. Entraron y él volvió a deslizar la piedra para ocultar la entrada, quedándose en completa oscuridad. Avanzaron casi serpenteando por el angosto túnel, el tufo a hermético penetrando sus fosas nasales. Cuando descubrían un cruce de caminos, ella siempre parecía saber cuál tomar, para la estupefacción de él. Tuvo la impresión de que cuanto más la conocía, más ignoraba el significado de aquel mundo al que podía asomarse a través de sus arcanas pupilas. Llegaron a un nivel en el que pudieron volver a desplazarse de pie, y así avanzaron sin demorarse a lo largo de un espacio de tiempo que no fueron capaces de calcular. Y al fin, la salida.

Una noche sin luna ni estrellas les dio la bienvenida al aire libre de las dunas situadas a varios kilómetros del extrarradio de Gades. La boca del subterráneo por el que se escabulleron era apenas visible tras los matojos de juncos y la algaida. Subieron a la cima de una de ellas para atisbar así la población que tanto veneraban, lejana y encendida en fuego como el único astro de aquel fatídico crepúsculo.

Se dejaron caer, desplomándose y fundiéndose en un abrazo tan desgarrador como confortante. Habían logrado escapar de aquella ciudad en la que los sueños que alguna vez nacieron, morían entre bramidos similares a los de las ánimas del purgatorio en un día que amaneció disfrazado de utopía para delatarse al anochecer como un averno.


End file.
